Vampire's Curse 2
by The Chuckinator
Summary: Knuckles the Echidna has a vision from the Master Emerald and goes back in time to Transylvania. When he gets there, however, he meets Dracula and the other vampires, who are in control of the world, and forms a resistance in hopes on combating the evil vampires. But little does he know that they have only just begun.
1. Knuckles' Vision

Vampire's Curse 2

By eZflaffer and The Chuckinator

Chapter 1: Knuckles' Vision  


The day had just started, and Knuckles the Echidna was on Angel island, guarding the Master Emerald as usual. He sighed and stood up, looking around. For the past couple days, no one has visited him. No one has contacted him. Nothing.

When he was about to sit down, the Master Emerald started to flash rapidly like it was trying to warn the echidna about something important. Knuckles looked at it in confusion. Suddenly, the sky began to grow dark and something happened. A bright glow came from the Master Emerald, and he saw a vision of the city being overrun by vampires.

The vision then disappeared from his mind. "What the...Master Emerald, what was that? Please tell me." He implored.

Suddenly, screams could be heard from Station Square. He was about use chaos control when a pain started to spread through his body. Knuckles body was fading away, but then it stopped. He groaned in pain and looked at the Master Emerald. It was showing him a vision of the future, and what had happened in the past. The vampire, Dracula, and his minions, were also being shown.

The red echidna knew what what was happening and what the Master Emerald is trying to tell him. He had to go to the past, otherwise the future would change and himself would disappear. Knuckles sighed. He knew what he had to do in order to protect the present, and the future. It was his duty, and the Master Emerald was telling him something that could change history forever.

"I'm ready," Knuckles said. The Master Emerald flashed brighter than before. Knuckles covered his eyes as it got even brighter until everything went white.

A few minutes later, he appeared in Transylvania in the year 1893. Knuckles groaned and looked around, wondering where he was. He knew his mission but wasn't sure if he could complete it, especially after seeing how evil these vampires were. In the distance he saw a huge, dark castle. It was massive, and Knuckles could tell that was the home of the vampires. He smiled and walked further into the village, knowing what he had to do.

As he was walking he started to hear the sound of crying. Knuckles spotted a young, black hedgehog who had purple stripes on his quills. He was turned away from the echidna and was obviously sobbing with his gloved hands on his face. Knuckles walked up to the hedgehog, concerned. Then the hedgehog chuckled evilly and turned around. The echidna gasped in shock: the hedgehog's skin was pale, and his eyes were blood red. He opened his mouth to reveal long, sharp fangs, and hissed. Then the vampire child spoke.

"Hello there...you must be new to Transylvania, I can sense it. Now come with me, or I will make you."

Knuckles growled. He wasn't going to take orders from a child. "Why should I? You are obviously a vampire. Who are you?"

"My name is Vlad, son of Dracula. And don't make me tell you a second time; come with me. Now. Or you will suffer later."

Knuckles hesitated and looked up at the night sky. He smirked and shook his head. "I don't think so, Vlad. You can't make me come to the castle, and who knows what would happen if I did."

Vlad growled angrily. "How dare you answer me like that! I am the prince of all vampires! I may look young, but I am very intelligent beyond your standards!" The prince's eyes glowed with hatred.

"You think you are special? I can do as I want, Vlad. Now, I believe this conversation is over."

The vampire prince hissed, showing his long, sharp fangs. This was far from over. But he had to calm himself down so the mortal would stop picking on him, "We will meet again, traveler. You may think I am just a child, but that will change."

He laughed menacingly as the vampire child turned into a bat and flew towards the castle. Knuckles watched him leave and sighed, wondering what Vlad meant about that. He shook his head and continued on.


	2. Suspicions

Chapter 2: Suspicions

Vlad reached the castle and turned back to normal. He saw Tails, Silver, and his parents: Dracula and Blaze. The prince growled and walked up to his father.

"Father, I have spotted a new face near one of the villages, I've never seen him before."

Dracula looked at him, his pupiless eyes glowing. "Is that so? What did he look like?"

"He has red fur and violet eyes. He obviously wasn't a hedgehog though."

When Dracula heard this, he grinned. "Well well...Knuckles the Echidna, here. That is a surprise."

Blaze looked at him, nodding. "If Knuckles is here, we must find him."

Silver also nodded, "Master, what are your orders?"

Dracula thought about it. "I shall monitor him a night to see what he's doing. But technically, it won't be me."

He closed his eyes and began to transform into Shadow. When the transformation was done, Shadow stood in his place.

_Yes? How shall I be of assistance?_

_You must spy on Knuckles for me. He has come back in time, no doubt, to stop us,_ Dracula said telepathically.

Shadow nodded and transformed into a large bat, then flew out the window, heading for the village. A few minutes later, he saw Knuckles. The echidna was already inside the gates, walking freely. He needed to find a place to sleep for the night. Shadow kept his distance above him so he wouldn't be spotted. A few minutes later, Knuckles walked inside an inn. Shadow screeched and flew back to the castle. He looked at the other vampires and spoke.

"Knuckles is staying at one of our inns for the night in one of the nearby villages. There are only a few disguised vampires working there, but they probably won't reveal themselves."

"That is excellent," Tails said, finally speaking. "We should keep a careful eye on him; who knows what he may be up to?"

Shadow nodded and looked at the other vampires, wondering if they had anything to say. Vlad stepped forwards and grinned evilly. "Father, maybe I could help? I need to show Knuckles what I'm capable of. He treated me like a child when I first met him. Once he sees me again, he will realize there is more to me than meets the eye."

Shadow looked at him and nodded. "Of course you can," he said, grinning evilly. "I have met him before and that is exactly what he is like. You may help us. Now, we need to come up with a plan. What shall we do?"

Vlad thought about it, "At least until we figure out what he's up to, we can have some humans throw an event in the village so he stays longer. Does that sound good?"

"Yes, that sounds perfect," Shadow said.

Vlad nodded and chuckled evilly, showing his sharp fangs. Then Vlad's fangs started to tingle. "Father, I need to go out and feed, do you want me to go alone, or take someone with?"

"I will go with you. We need to feed as well."

The child vampire nodded and turned into a bat, as did Shadow and the others. Then they flew out of the castle and landed in the village, looking around for humans.

Shadow looked at the other vampires. "Spread out," he said. "There are bound to be humans left in this village."

Tails, Blaze, Silver and Vlad nodded. Shadow grinned and followed them. Vlad knew that it was a little unnecessary, but he lurked in the shadows and followed a human. After a couple of seconds he decided to pick up the pace.

Once the vampire prince got close enough, he quickly lunged forward and dug his fangs into the neck of his victim. The human was about to scream, but Vlad quickly covered his mouth so that he wouldn't wake up any of the villagers. The vampire prince quickly drained the human of blood, killing him once done. He snarled, looking around for his next victim. A few minutes later, he saw the other vampires around a crowd of humans. He smirked and joined them. Vlad noticed there were many and that most of the humans accepted being drained. The prince simply grabbed one and dug his fangs in the mortals neck, covering his mouth. In a matter of seconds, his victim was dead. He and the other vampire's continued to feed until there were four humans left. But the son of Dracula was satisfied, and had his fill for the night, and so did the others.

Shadow nodded and smiled, looking at his son, and saw that Vlad was enjoying himself. He wondered if he should transform back into Dracula or stay as Shadow for a while longer.

"You four." The vampire child turned his attention to the remaining humans. "Never speak about what happened tonight. Instead, throw an event in the morning. Do I make myself clear?"

The humans nodded fearfully. Vlad smirked, showing his fangs, which cause some of them to flinch. "Good, now leave or I will drain you all one by one."

They gulped and left. Vlad turned into a bat and screeched, then flew back to the castle with the other vampires. Morning was near, and they had to sleep. The vampires all lay in their coffins and went to sleep, waiting for the night to arrive again.


	3. Following the Echidna

Chapter 3: Following the Echidna  


While the vampires were sleeping, the villagers were preparing for the event Vlad wanted them to do. Knuckles had just gotton out of bed and was walking around town; he had to get used to this time.

As he was walking through, Knuckles saw various decorations. "Now why in the world would they throw an event at a time like this?"

He looked around some more. A few minutes later, a villager walked up to him. "You are new to Transylvania, I am guessing?"

Knuckles nodded. "Yes, I'm on my way to Dracula's castle, why? And would you happen to know what all these decorations are for?"

"These decorations are for a celebration we are having for you. We don't get many new visitors here."

"That's very nice, but I have something important to do." The echidna tried to get around him, but the villager was eager for him to stay and wouldn't let him get by.

"Look, are you going to move or what?" Knuckles was getting irritated.

"Sir, we'd really like it if you stayed."

Knuckles knew the villager wasn't going to move. He sighed and nodded. "Fine then. Where in the village is the event being held?"

"In the town square," the villager said, and walked away. Knuckles growled in irritation and followed him. A few minutes later, they came to the event. It was filled with decorations and banners that welcomed Knuckles. Personally, he thought this was a bit much, and wanted to leave. Though if he did, they would keep him from leaving again, so it would be no use. But what he didn't know is that the whole thing was only a distraction to keep him from leaving.

He sighed, and participated in the event. It went all day, and he was getting tired of it. Once night fell, the vampires rose from their coffins and looked outside. Dracula grinned and looked at his son.

"What do you think?" He asked.

Vlad grinned back at his father, "It looks like the distraction is working greatly. Maybe after we feed, we can ask some of the villagers why Knuckles is here while he is asleep. But afterwards, what else can we do to keep Knuckles from coming too early?"

Dracula thought about it. "Go to the inn and ask the vampires in disguise what he is doing. Tell them to track his movements."

Vlad nodded. "Do you want me to do it now? Or wait until we're done feeding? If I go now though, I might get spotted by Knuckles in the inn."

"Wait until we are done feeding," Blaze told him. Vlad nodded and looked at his father, wondering if he was going to transform into one of his split personalities.

"Are you going to transform into Shadow or Mephiles? Or are you staying as yourself?"

Dracula thought about it. He closed his eyes and transformed into Mephiles. "Come, let us go." Vlad, his parents and servants turned into bats and headed towards the village. While they were flying, Vlad had something on his mind.

_Mother?_ The vampire prince asked Blaze telepathically.

_Yes, Vlad?_ Blaze asked.

_How did father ever get split personalities anyways?_

_It's a long story. Mephiles was a vampire who possessed Sonic...that was your father's original name, and turned him evil. Mephiles became a split personality. Shadow was one of your father's friends but was possessed by him, thus also becoming a split personality._

Vlad was surprised at all of the information his mother was giving him. But he didn't mind about his family's background. He enjoyed being evil, and he always would. Even if he somehow turned good, he would still act the way he does now. The vampire prince chuckled and flew down into the village. The others vampires followed him, and they began to feed. Vlad looked around for Knuckles but didn't see him. This was good. He didn't need the foolish echidna to get in his way tonight. Vlad still saw some of the decorations hanging and growled.

But he cast away his anger and focus on feeding. Once the vampires had fed, they flew back to the castle. Vlad and Mephiles, however, stayed and tore down the decorations. They walked around and went in the inn where knuckles was, then saw a vampire. Mephiles walked up to him, wanting information on Knuckles. The vampire looked at him, startled. Mephiles opened his mouth to reveal long fangs and then spoke to the other vampire.

"You. Give me information on Knuckles."

"Lord Dracula...of course," he said. "He's been sleeping here for the past few days. We overheard him talking about recruiting a resistance against you and the other vampires."

Vlad growled. "That's just...great." The vampire prince made a sarcastic remark, be he continued to talk. "Is there anything else he was talking about?" The vampire shook his head. Vlad groaned. "Just try to keep him in the inn a little longer without blowing your cover, understood? We need to know more."

The vampire nodded and watched Mephiles and Vlad leave. A few minutes later, he went to Knuckles room and turned into a bat, hanging on the ceiling to hear what Knuckles had to say. The echidna was talking to himself.

"In a few days, I shall start my plan to kill the vampires," he said to himself. "The human resistance will finally be free of these monsters, and the future will be safe." The vampire hissed underneath his breath. Knuckles didn't hear it, so he continued to listen. "But first, I need a professional to help me," the echidna muttered. "And I know just the person." The vampire turned back to normal and rushed behind the counter as Knuckles walked out. "I'll be gone for a few days to see someone in England," he said.

"Alright then. When you come back, we will be more then pleased."

Knuckles nodded and left. When the echidna left, the vampire noticed his shift was over. He had to tell Dracula. He got out from behind the desk, transformed into a bat, and flew towards the castle. Once he got there, he saw Mephiles and the other vampires, then bowed.

"My lord, It seems like there is already a human resistance. Also, I heard Knuckles and he is going to England to find a professional to help him attempt to kill us."

Vlad's eyes glowed with slight anger. "I told you to..." he had to stay calm. "Never mind. I forgive you. That Knuckles...father, what should we do about this?"

Mephiles closed his eyes and turned back into Dracula, then looked at the vampire. "Who is he going to see in England?"

The vampire shrugged; he didn't know.

Dracula thought about it and then hissed. "Van Helsing..."


	4. Hunting the Resistance

Chapter 4: Hunting the Resistance

Knuckles opened the gate and left the village. As he continued to walk, a thought hit him. Couldn't he just summon the power of the Master Emerald to transport to England? He closed his eyes and tried but nothing came to him; he would have to go by train. The echidna walked further out of the village and then came to the train station. Once he got a ticket, he got onto train and looked for somewhere to sit. He found an open spot and walked over to his seat. Knuckles sighed and looked out the window. Minutes later, the train left the station and headed to England. A few days passed until he finally got there. He got off and looked around.

"I need to find him, and fast," Knuckles noticed it was already sundown. He kept looking around and hoped to see something besides a vampire. The echidna gulped and walked throughout the city. Soon, he heard a screech and saw a few vampires lunge towards him. "Great, when I don't want them to show up, they show up." Without thinking, Knuckles ran head on to fight them.

The vampires hissed and avoided Knuckles; they were to fast for him. He growled angrily and attacked once more but the vampires transformed into wolves and pounced on him. A few minutes later, they howled in pain as a stake hit them, causing them to die instantly. Knuckles gasped and saw a man standing above him. It was Van Helsing.

He reached out his hand. Knuckles gave him a smirk and Van Helsing helped the echidna get up. "Thanks, that helped big time."

"You're welcome," he said. "My name is Van Helsing. I saw you being attacked by those vampires and had to help."

Knuckles nodded and told him what he wanted. "Speaking of help, I need yours."

Van Helsing looked at him. "With what?"

Knuckles started to explain his situation from when the Master Emerald glowed, to where he is now.

The vampire hunter nodded. "We must hurry to Transylvania, then. If this Dracula is as powerful as you say he is, we must kill him soon."

Knuckles nodded and looked up at the sky. It was nearly dark. "We should probably start in the morning. I've almost had it with all these vampire encounters."

Van Helsing hesitated. "Morning is not a good time for me."

Knuckles gave the vampire hunter a questioning look. "Huh? Why not? It would be for the best, unless you have something else in mind."

"I usually work at night."

Knuckles shrugged. "Okay, that's good enough for me, now let's go."

Van Helsing nodded, and they set off towards the train station.

* * *

Meanwhile at the castle, Vlad was in his room along with his father. Dracula had just told him about Van Helsing, and the younger vampire growled in hatred. He wanted this man killed, along with Knuckles.

"When do you suppose Knuckles will be back? We need time right now to figure out something while we have the opportunity."

"Most likely he will be back in a few days," Dracula said. "That gives us time to plan. Do you have any ideas on what we could do when he gets here with that hunter?"

Vlad started to think. "We could try turning some members of the resistance so that when Knuckles and...him...arrive, they can feed us information."

Dracula chuckled. "That would be great. But first, we need to find them."

The vampire prince nodded. Right when he was about to ask his father where they could find them, his fangs started to tingle, and Dracula saw blood lust in his son's eyes.

The vampire king grinned and called the other vampires to him. "It is time to feed," he said. "You know what to do. Also, I have a request: find members of the Resistance, and turn them into vampires."

The other vampires bowed, turned into bats, and flew towards the village. But Vlad and Dracula were still inside.

"Father? May I ask you something?"

"Of course," Dracula said. "What is it?"

"I was thinking that...I don't know...maybe go feed together? We haven't done it in a while, plus I want to learn more from you. I have my ways of hunting, but I also want to know some of your techniques."

Dracula nodded. "Sure, we could do that."

Vlad smiled. Even though his father was pure evil, he was still very loving. The vampire prince and king turned into bats and went into the village, sticking together for the night. They looked around for humans, looking for the ones who were in the resistance. Dracula saw the other vampires, and spoke to them.

"Turn the members of the resistance you find." They nodded and spread out. They would cover more ground by doing so. Dracula looked at his son and smiled. "Shall we?"

Vlad's fangs tingled and he chuckled evilly. After walking a couple of feet, Vlad pointed out three humans talking to each other. "Father, do you think those are some of the members?"

"It is possible," he said. The vampire struck so fast, the humans barely had time to react. He could see that they had anti-vampire weapons, and chuckled. "You fools think you can harm me," he said. "I am the Lord of Vampires! Now tell me: where are the members of the Resistance?"

"Like we would tell you of all people," the human said.

Vlad went up to the human and hissed, also letting his eyes glow. "Oh really? Do you want me to get it out of you the easy way, or the hard way?"

The human growled angrily and took out a cross, holding it in front of the two vampires.

"Oh, a cross! I am so scared!" Vlad started to mock the mortal and then grabbed it out of his hand. Then he dropped it, causing it to burn with flames. "Look into my eyes."

The human tried to looked away but couldn't; he was being hypnotized. Dracula looked at his son.

"Excellent job," he complimented, and turned back to the human. "Now...tell us where your pathetic Resistance is, or I will have Vlad drain every drop of blood in your body."

The human looked at Dracula expressionlessly and began to talk. "Yes, master. There is a secret tunnel underneath the fountain of the plaza that leads to our base. To open it, pull down the cross on the front of the fountain."

The other two humans were horrified. The Lord of all vampires knew where the hideout was hidden.

Dracula sneered and looked at Vlad. "Turn them."

The vampire prince smirked, and seized one of the humans, and dug his fangs into his neck. He kept doing so until he felt the mortal become weak, then he threw him to the ground. He did the same with the other, and turning the last one was easier do to the mortal's hypnotized state. Once he was finished, he evilly smiled at his father. Vlad wasn't full yet, he still needed to feed a little bit more.

"What should we do with them?"

"Take them to the castle."

Vlad nodded and teleported along with the fainted humans. When he was finished, he teleported right beside Dracula.

"You are a fast learner," his father said. "Now, let us head to their base."

Vlad nodded. He thought about Dracula's Shadow and Mephiles, and dragon forms and wondered if he had any. He also knew that his mother could harness the power of flames, and wondered if he has them too. "Father?"

"Yes, son?"

"I was wondering, do I have any other forms or at least inherited your dragon form? Also, mother has pyrokinesis, do I have it too?"

Dracula thought about it. "Yes, you have my other forms, including the dragon form. Some part of Shadow and Mephiles is inside you as well, so you can become them. And you do have the pyrokinetic ability."

Vlad thought it was pretty cool, but he wasn't so sure about transforming into Shadow or Mephiles yet. He decided he would try out his abilities later, right now he needed to focus on turning the Resistance. He smirked and followed Dracula to the base. Once there, they walked inside and saw all of the humans. Vlad stared at them hungrily.

Some nights, Vlad would be really hungry. "Which one of you would like to be my first victim? Don't be shy..."

The humans stared at the vampire in shock; not one was moving. Vlad sighed and struck the nearest closest to him. He dug his fangs into the human's neck until he grew weak. He fed off of the human quickly and dropped him. The vampire prince still had to turn the rest of them. He wanted to see their fear, so instead of hypnotizing them, he summoned a flame and threw it near them where it would hit the only the wall.

The humans screamed and immediately took out their crosses, holy water, and garlic, aiming them at the vampires. Vlad hissed in fear as he saw the holy water as well as the garlic. But he wouldn't let that stop him. He summoned multiple flames and threw them at the bottles of holy water so that they would break. The vampire prince did the same to the garlic as they all burned up. The only weapons the humans had left were crosses, but they would do no affect. He laughed maniacally and walked up to the humans, then to his father. Dracula grinned, showing his sharp fangs.

"Kill half, and turn the others."

Vlad nodded and did what his father told him. When he was done, there were dead bodies along with the humans that fainted from the loss of blood. The vampire prince snapped his fingers and all of the ones who fainted were teleported to the castle. Vlad was satisfied and also had his fill for the night.


	5. Van Helsing

Chapter 5: Van Helsing

Once Knuckles and Van Helsing got of the train, they headed back towards the village and opened the gates. Surprisingly, the train they were on was fast, so it only took them an hour to arrive.

"After being here for a while, I found a resistance that will help us with Dracula."

Van Helsing nodded and then frowned, hearing screams echoing in the night. "It seems they found the Resistance already," he said.

Knuckles' eyes widened. "Darn! I know where to find the base! Follow me!"

Van Helsing nodded and followed Knuckles. When they got to the base, they gasped in shock. Dead humans were everywhere. Knuckles growled in anger and punched the wall.

An evil laugh was heard, and Vlad appeared before the duo. "Knuckles! It's been a while...and I see you have a new friend..."

Van Helsing growled angrily and held out a cross, saying some words in Latin and advancing on the evil vampire. Vlad rolled his eyes and stood still, pretending to be scared. Once Van Helsing attacked, the vampire prince quickly turned into red mist and reappeared behind him.

"It's going to take more than that to kill me. Besides, that cross has no effect on me," Vlad said.

The vampire hunter glared at Vlad, wondering what to do. He took out a stake and lunged towards Vlad but the prince turned into a wolf and lunged, knocking Van Helsing to the ground. He smelled a familiar scent and got off of the hunter.

"Your scent...it's the scent of a vampire..."

Van Helsing snarled and showed his fangs, hissing at Vlad. The vampire prince wanted to hypnotize or bite the hunter to get him on his father's side, but he didn't want to appear too strong so Vlad decided to talk telepathically.

_Hey, aren't you hungry, for blood? Admit it, you want to drink his, don't you?_ Vlad pointed towards Knuckles.

The vampire hunter looked at him. _I only drink when I feel like it, and right now I am not thirsty for blood._

The vampire prince sneered. He tried to contact Dracula. _Father? May I summon some of our new recruits? I injected large amounts of venom in them, so if I'm correct they should already be vampires._

_Yes, you may do so,_ Dracula spoke to his son telepathically. _I sense that Van Helsing and Knuckles are here. Have you found out anything interesting?_

_I have, but I will when I come back, I'm in the middle of a fight._

_Do you want me to join you?_

_I would love to, however, I don't want us to appear too strong for the time being. I was going to leave and summon the recruits. But you are my father, and your decisions come before mine._

Dracula thought about it. _Summon the recruits and leave._

Vlad focused and summoned four vampires. Knuckles gasped. He recognized them. The vampire prince saw his reaction and smiled evilly, along with making his eyes glow.

"This was nice and all...but I must bid you both goodbye for the time being. You four, kill them."

The vampires nodded and lunged. Vlad laughed and flew off towards the castle. Once he saw his father, he turned back to normal. "Father, I have information that you might be interested in."

Dracula looked at him. "What is it, son?"

"It turns out that Van Helsing is a vampire himself."

Dracula's eyes widened and he chuckled. "This will work in our favor. What do you suggest we do about him?"

Vlad gave it some thought. "We could force him into joining us by hypnotizing or biting him. I just chose not to earlier so I wouldn't appear too strong, I'm waiting to reveal it soon though."

The vampire prince continued. "Or, we could kill him. He is a traitor to his own kind, and has killed many."

Dracula growled. "Kill him," he said. "No vampire who is a traitor can live."

"I agree, when should we do this? We can't send other vampires to do it, they will get killed by his weapons."

"He has come for me, so I will kill him myself in the most brutal way possible. "

"And as for Knuckles?"

Dracula thought about it. "Turn him into one of us."

Vlad nodded. He contacted the four vampires that he left with Van Helsing and Knuckles. _Change of plans, don't kill Knuckles, turn him instead._

_Very well, prince,_ one of them said. Vlad broke the telepathic connection and grinned evilly, showing his razor-sharp fangs. The other vampires came in, and Dracula looked at them.

"What shall we do, Master?" Tails asked, along with Silver.

Dracula chuckled and looked at Vlad, who spoke. "We need Knuckles and Van Helsing captured so that fath...Lord Dracula can kill Van Helsing and Knuckles can be turned."

He then turned to his father. "Do you need to add anything else?"

The Vampire Lord nodded and looked at Silver and Tails. "When you have captured them, bring them here and put them in the dungeons. I will deal with Van Helsing personally."

They nodded and transformed into wolves, then ran out of the castle.

"So...I'm curious...how will you deal with that traitor?" Vlad asked.

Dracula chuckled. "You'll find out."


	6. Knuckles and the Hunter

Chapter 6: Knuckles and the Hunter

Knuckles turned to the vampire hunter. "Is there any way I can help? Right now, I feel pretty useless."

Van Helsing thought about it. "Yes, you can. Take these," he threw some stakes to Knuckles, who caught them. "And follow my lead. If any vampires show up, kill them."

That made the echidna feel better. Just a while ago Van Helsing killed the four vampires that Vlad summoned. Then howling noises were heard. "What was that? It sounded like there are wolves nearby."

"There are," the vampire hunter said. "Vampires can transform themselves into wolves, as well as bats. get ready."

Knuckles got into his fighting stance. He witnessed two wolves enter. Once they transformed back to normal, the echidna was shocked about what he was seeing. _How is this possible? What are Tails and Silver doing here, as vampires?_

"Lord Dracula wants you to come with us," Tails said, baring his fangs. "He wishes to meet the great Van Helsing, and Knuckles the Echidna."

Knuckles considered it, but remembered that Tails was now a vampire for some reason. "In your dreams Tails! I know that's not the real reason!"

Tails chuckled. "Then we shall force you to," he said, and lunged, transforming into a wolf in mid-air.

Knuckles growled and dodged to the side. He tried to stake the vampires but the wolves were too strong, and knocked them out of his hand before pouncing on him and Van Helsing. The vampire hunter, however, turned into red mist as well before reforming as a wolf. Knuckles was shocked at this, but used the opportunity to throw the wolf off of him. The wolf that Van Helsing had turned into growled and lunged at the other wolves, using his fangs and claws to counter. He then transformed into a bat, screeching loudly, and wounded Tails and Silver.

The telekinetic hedgehog quickly contacted Dracula. _Master, Van Helsing wounded us badly, do you want us to keep on fighting?_

Dracula thought about it. _Come back to the castle; we shall plan how to capture them._

_Tails, Lord Dracula is telling us to return to the castle._

The other vampire nodded and turned into a bat, followed by Silver. Once they were gone, Knuckles looked at Van Helsing in shock.

"Are you okay?" The hunter asked. "That was a close call."

"Yeah, I'm fine." The echidna was still suspicious about Van Helsing after the way he fought. "How are you even a vampire anyways?"

Van Helsing grinned, showing his fangs. The echidna stepped back in fright. "I won't hurt you," he said. "I was bitten two years ago. Ever since then, I've hated what I've become, so I've been killing my own kind."

Knuckles glared at the vampire, he then started to believe him. "The two vampires that just attacked used to be my friends Silver and Tails. I have no idea how they were turned and why they're here."

Van Helsing shrugged. "Most likely it has something to do with Dracula. Are they from the same time as you?"

Knuckles nodded. "But what does Silver and Tails being here have to do with Dracula?!" The echidna was stressed out and Van Helsing could tell from various ways.

The vampire thought about it. "I am not sure. Perhaps Dracula would know; we must confront him eventually."

After a while Knuckles finally calmed down. He noticed it was a tiny bit brighter outside. "Van Helsing, we should probably get out of the area. And the sun is starting to come up."

Van Helsing nodded and looked around. "Is there anywhere we can stay so I can sleep?"

Knuckles shook his head. "The only place I know is the inn, but we might get ambushed at night. And even if we close the latch in here, Dracula might order Silver and Tails to capture us again."

"The inn will do," Van Helsing said. He turned into a bat and followed Knuckles. Soon, they reached the inn and the vampire hung himself on the ceiling tn the shade, going to sleep.

The echidna decided that he was going to sleep too, but only for a couple hours. He's had no sleep since last morning. He yawned and went in a vacant room, then went to sleep as well. That night, Knuckles and Van Helsing woke up. Knuckles had slept all day due to how tired he was from staying up for twenty-four hours.

He went quickly into the room Van Helsing was sleeping in. He saw that the vampire hunter was still in the form of a bat, but woke up and returned to normal. Van Helsing felt his fangs tingle and looked at Knuckles.

"I have to feed. Do you want to come with me, or stay here?"

"I'm coming with. Other vampires might be out there. I need to get better at using weapons. If I don't, I will never be able to defend myself."

Van Helsing nodded and walked out of the inn. He saw a few humans and drank their blood until he killed them, then moved on to the next. Knuckles watched him in disgust.

"Isn't there a way you can feed WITHOUT killing people?"

The vampire looked at him. "Not really," he said. "It's what vampires do."

Knuckles groaned. There had to be some other way. Once Van Helsing had his fill, he looked at Knuckles, handing him a stake. Knuckles took it and nodded, then watched out for Tails, Silver and Vlad. he echidna turned to the hunter."Should we try to get out of the village?"

"That would be the best idea," Van Helsing said.

Each time the duo reached a corner, they looked to see if anyone was following them. A couple minutes later they looked around again.

"There's the gate!" Knuckles pointed to their way out.

Van Helsing and Knuckles ran towards it, but Vlad appeared in front of them, along with Tails, Silver and Dracula.

"Where do you think you're going?" The vampire king asked evilly, and snapped his fingers. The gate slammed shut.


	7. The First Battle

Chapter 7: The First Battle  


Knuckles gasped. He recognized that voice. "S-Sonic? Is that you? How...?"

Dracula chuckled. "You've finally figured it out, haven't you, Knux? Gullible as always. It was ten years ago...ten years have passed since Mephiles turned me into a vampire and made me evil. I turned Silver, Tails and Blaze into vampires and now they serve me with Blaze as my wife. I assume you've met our son, Vlad?"

The vampire prince waved at Knuckles with an evil grin on his face which caused the echidna to growl in anger.

"We came to the past because we want to rule forever. Why not let someone else explain for a while?"

He closed his eyes and his body started changing. In a few minutes, Dracula had become Shadow. He opened his crimson red eyes and bared his fangs.

_Great, not Shadow too._ Knuckles thought that the Ultimate Lifeform would be able to keep himself from falling under someone's control.

Shadow chuckled and nodded. He hissed and then spoke to the echidna. "Surprised Knuckles? I am one with Dracula and we will do anything to make sure you see our way."

Knuckles scoffed. "Oh really Shads? You can't persuade me to do anything."

Shadow smirked and transformed into a dragon. The echidna's eyes widened. The dragon growled and roared.

"Are you convinced now, Knuckles?" The vampire prince turned to the duo.

"Never!"

Vlad rolled his eyes. This mortal was very stubborn. The dragon nodded and Vlad transformed. A large bat stood where Vlad had been and screeched loudly.

_Okay, we'll have you join us by force then. Mother, Tails, Silver, Shadow, capture them. I will help also._

The other vampires nodded and transformed into bats and wolves, then lunged at the two. Shadow roared and flapped his wings. Van Helsing growled and transformed into a wolf as well. The echidna was frozen in shock. Him and his big mouth. What was he supposed to do? He was the only one who didn't have any forms. How was he even going to kill them with only a stake that he barely trained with? Knuckles growled in anger, wondering what to do. He closed his eyes, trying to communicate with the Master Emerald.

Suddenly, he felt power well up inside him and he began to transform. Knuckles screamed in pain as he felt his body became liquid. His fingers merged into three digits and some "bones" could be seen in his arm, ending with sharp claws. His toes also merged together becoming two. Knuckles' dreadlocks fused and became one single water spout.

Once the transformation was complete, Chaos stood in the echidna's place. Vlad was interested, Knuckles would be a great ally once he'd turn. The vampire chuckled and attacked the former echidna. Chaos dodged it and quickly threw a punch at the bat. Its arm extended and grabbed the bat, then began to attack.

Shadow saw this and quickly breathed fire onto Chaos' arm. The creature shrieked and let go. _Are you okay, Vlad?_

_Yes, I'm fine._

Chaos growled in anger. It lunged towards the vampires, using its Chaos Energy to attack.

Vlad screeched in anger and scratched the water creature with his talons. The attack had no use as Chaos' body was completely made of water. It growled again and continued to attack. Shadow started to breath fire again, however Chaos counter attacked by launching a stream of water. The fire and water attacks collided with each other. Before Vlad launched an attack, he saw a gem on the creature's forehead. Guessing that could be its weak spot, the bat summoned fire and aimed it at Chaos' gem. Chaos tried to move but it roared in pain as the fire hit the gem. Instantly, Chaos transformed back into Knuckles and fell unconscious.

_Well well... looks like your friend isn't so tough as he thinks he is, Van Helsing, _Vlad said.

Van Helsing looked at them and transformed into a wolf. He lunged at the vampires. Vlad dodged the attack and commanded the other vampires to surround him. They did so, and turned into wolves, growling at Van Helsing. The dragon that was Shadow turned back to normal and looked at him as well. He smirked and attacked the wolf. Van Helsing was surprised at Shadow's speed. The evil vampire turned into mist and possessed Van Helsing, forcing the wolf back to his normal form. Then he came out of the hunter's body, who fell unconscious. They smirked, and took Knuckles and Van Helsing back to the castle.


	8. Torture

Chapter 8: Torture

Darkness was all around them. Knuckles and Van Helsing groaned and woke up, wondering where they were. They looked around and saw that they were being held prisoner in the castle dungeon.

Knuckles yelled in anger. "What are we going to do now?"

Van Helsing was about to answer when he heard footsteps approach and saw Shadow. The vampire stopped in front of the cell and glared at them. Vlad stood beside him.

"I see you both are awake...do like your new cell? My father and I made it special."

Van Helsing and Knuckles both glared at the two vampires.

"What are you going to do with us?" Van Helsing growled.

"Good question. Yours is a surprise...you will come with me and my father, while Knuckles will remain here for a while."

He opened the cell door and grabbed Van Helsing, forcing him upstairs. Shadow closed and locked it, then followed his son. Soon, they came to a torture chamber and put Van Helsing on the table. Vlad chuckled evilly. He couldn't wait to see the rebel vampire suffer.

Shadow grinned evilly and looked at van Helsing, wondering what would be the best punishment for him. He looked at his son. "Throw flames at him," he said.

The vampire prince nodded and threw flames to the point where the entire table was burning. The elder vampire chuckled and grabbed a whip, as well as a sword. He advanced on Van Helsing, grinning evilly. Vlad was surprised and shocked at what his father pulled out. Although the vampire prince wanted to see Van Helsing suffer, he was also troubled. Shadow had a crazed grin on his face. He yelled, and began to whip Van Helsing. The rebel vampire yelled in pain, which pleased Vlad greatly. Seeing the suffering of others always made him happy, but this was different. Shadow was beating Van Helsing; however he knew that he was only doing what his father was commanding. A few minutes later, Shadow stopped and took the sword. He ripped Van Helsing's clothes off and cut into his skin, wounding him greatly.

The son of Dracula was only slightly appealed to this part of the torture. He continued to watch in satisfaction, unfortunately the burden in his evil, unbeating heart grew bigger. Van Helsing continued to yell in pain as Shadow sliced the sword across his skin, creating large wounds. Then, he took the rebel vampire's holy water and poured it on Van Helsing's wounds, causing him to scream in even more pain.

An insane grin lit up on Shadow's face; he was thoroughly enjoying this. His son, however, was not. He started to like this less and less every second, even though he continued to watch. _I don't mind the suffering of other people, but this? It's too much! _He thought.

Shadow stopped for a minute and looked at Van Helsing. "You are a traitor to our kind, vampire. Do you know what I do with traitors?"

Van Helsing glared at him. "Go to hell, you bastard."

The evil vampire chuckled and punched him in the stomach. At this point, the rebel vampire started to cough up blood. Shadow wanted him to experience a nice, long death with excruciating pain. On the other hand, Vlad wanted this to stop. But he didn't want to interrupt and watched. Vlad started to feel sorry for Van Helsing which shocked him. He's never been sorry for anyone and hoped he would never feel like this ever again. Shadow laughed and looked around, then undid Van Helsing's straps and put him in a torture machine.

"I want you to experience a slow, painful death," Shadow said. "You and I will be here a long time." Van Helsing groaned in pain. After several hours, Van Helsing was finally about to die, so Shadow wanted to say one last thing to him. "You've held up this long, Van Helsing, but now...I bid you farewell." He turned to Vlad. "Hand me a stake."

The vampire was glad that this was going to end and happily gave it to his father. Shadow growled and pushed the stake into Van Helsing's heart, killing him instantly. But he didn't stop there. Vlad watched in horror as his father turned into a wolf and mutilated the dead vampire's body before tearing off his skin and eating him. Finally, he literally tore out Van Helsing's throat, decapitating him. Blood was all over the floor, and on Shadow as well. He returned to normal and laughed in satisfaction. Vlad joined with him as the two vampires were glad that their strongest enemy was now gone. The vampire prince stopped and accidentally sighed. He looked at Van Helsing's mutilated body, and then at Shadow in horror, remembering what had just happened throughout the night. Shadow saw Vlad's burden and decided to transform back into Dracula to talk with his son.

"Son, are you okay?" He asked.

Vlad hesitated and backed away from his father in fear. "Yes, I'm fine."

Dracula could tell he was lying. "You're lying. Please, tell me what's wrong."

Vlad looked at him and grew angry, then began to shout.

"I SAID I'M FINE!" The vampire prince quickly covered his mouth. "S-Sorry...I...I just..." Vlad's fangs tingled and his eyes showed a sign of bloodlust. It seemed like he needed more blood. "I just need to feed. Alone." Vlad transformed into a bat and flew into the village.

Dracula hesitated and frowned, wondering what was wrong. Then he sighed and walked out of the room, not bothering to clean up Van Helsing's dead body.


	9. Vlad's Betrayal

Chapter 9: Vlad's Betrayal

Vlad arrived at the village and smirked. Feeding off of the humans always made him feel good. He saw a human walk past his home. When the human spotted the vampire prince, he quickly walked back to the door and slammed it shut. Vlad growled and walked to the mortal's home. He opened the door and tried to go inside but couldn't. Vampires couldn't come into people's houses without being invited in.

"Relax mortal, I just want to discuss matters. I promise." He chuckled and crossed his fingers, hiding them behind his back. The human looked at him, wondering if he should trust the vampire or not. "I'm serious. Really, I am. Would I lie to one of my citizens?"

The human looked at him and sighed. "Alright, Vlad. You may come inside."

The vampire prince gave him a fake smile. "Thank you." Once he got inside, the both of them sat down."

"So. what is it you want?"

"Should I have a reason? So what have you been up to? I would love to know..."

The human gulped nervously. "We threw that event like you asked us to. Is there anything else you want us to do?"

"No. Nothing comes to mind. But did you have fun that day? What did everyone do?"

The human couldn't believe it. Vlad was actually being kindhearted. "We didn't really do much, Vlad. Just what you told us to do."

Vlad nodded and stood up. He advanced towards the human and grinned. "I want to give you a present. You've been so reliable, and I want to show my appreciation!"

The human's eyes widened and Vlad hissed, exposing his fangs, and dug them into his neck, drinking his blood. He can't believe he fell for one of his tricks. A ten year old's trick. Once he was done drinking he let go and the human fell to the ground. Vlad smirked, and ran out of the house to find more victims. After he was finished, he thought about his father. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened. Vlad hesitated and shook his head. He had never seen anything like that before, and it scared him. Dracula had never done that before. The events wouldn't stop going through his head. He was fine that Van Helsing was killed, he just didn't like how he was killed. He growled in anger and ran back to the castle. Vlad had to talk to his father about this. Once he got back, he ran up to Dracula.

"Father, why did you kill Van Helsing so...violently?"

Dracula looked at him and sneered. "It's how I deal with people who don't follow the rules. He was a traitor, and earned an extra gruesome punishment. Do you have a problem with that?"

Vlad nodded and grew angry, then yelled at his father. "IN FACT, I DO! I MEAN A WHIP? SERIOUSLY?!" Vlad quickly covered his mouth again "Sorry, forgive me for that sudden burst of anger. What I meant is that some of your methods were...unnecessary."

Dracula glared at him and bared his fangs. "If you cannot tolerate my methods, Vlad, then you have no place here. I will do anything to make people suffer." He grinned evilly, and Vlad saw the insanity in his eyes. What had happened to his father?

However, he realized that he was the same way. The vampire prince sighed. "I... I'm sorry father... I'll try to tolerate them. It's just that was the first time I ever experienced something like that. I'm your son, and I too will do anything to make people suffer, and I enjoy it. So... Can you please forgive me?"

Dracula nodded. "I understand, son, and I forgive you."

Vlad smiled and walked away, then went to the dungeon and opened Knuckles' cell door. "You are coming with me, either if you like it or not." Vlad turned his head to the guard. "I'm going for a stroll. I'll be taking Knuckles with me so he can enjoy his last moments being mortal while it lasts... I don't need him to get away, so I'm going to need some weights."

The guard nodded, and Vlad grabbed Knuckles. He quickly put the weights on the echidna and went out of the dungeon. When he reached Dracula, he explained what he was doing. The vampire king nodded and waved them away before going to his room with his wife. Vlad frowned at that, and led Knuckles outside. The first think he wanted to know was about his transformation earlier. But first he had to get out of the village. When him and Knuckles went behind a house, Vlad teleported them somewhere far away.

When they arrived, the echidna was confused.

"Where are we?" Knuckles asked. "And why have you freed me?"

"Don't get any ideas. I still didn't take of your weights. Also, mind your own business. I'll tell you when I feel like it."

Knuckles nodded and spoke again. "Don't you want to kill me after the way I treated you?"

Vlad shook his head. "No. For now at least." The vampire prince noticed the sky was getting brighter. "Knuckles, the sun is rising. Can you spot somewhere for me to sleep?"

The echidna looked around and saw a cave. He pointed to the cave and Vlad nodded, then went inside with Knuckles. He looked at the echidna and asked about his transformation.

"So, that creature that you transformed into... Do you know what it is?"

"It is called Chaos," Knuckles said.

"What is that?" Vlad asked. "And how did you transform?"

"I draw energy from the Master Emerald, it allows me to borrow some of it's power."

Vlad tilted his head. "Master...Emerald?"

"It's..."

"Look, I don't need to know anything else. I get it."

Knuckles nodded and watched the vampire turn into a bat and fly further into the cave to get some sleep. Knuckles sighed; now that Vlad was gone, perhaps he could escape. He transformed into Chaos and became a puddle, escaping from the weights, and moved out of the cave.


	10. Turning Knuckles

Chapter 10: Turning Knuckles

Chaos reformed to its normal form and ran way from the cave. It wanted to get as far away from Vlad as possible. Night had already fallen and Chaos didn't want anything to do with Dracula or his son. Just then, Chaos stopped and saw red mist. It reformed into Vlad and he looked angry. "Knuckles, why'd you leave me?"

Chaos glared at the vampire. It couldn't speak normally but sent its thoughts out telepathically. _I don't want anything to do with your or your father,_ it said. _Now leave me be._

"But wait! Let me finish. I didn't want you to leave because...I want to be your new ally." It really hurt the vampire prince to say that.

_What are you talking about?_

Vlad looked at Chaos. He cleared his throat and explained. Chaos' eyes widened when its enemy started to talk about what Dracula did to Van Helsing. After several minutes, Chaos knew everything. "So, will you let me come with you?" Chaos hesitated. It still wasn't sure if it could trust Vlad, but after hearing his explanation, it nodded.

_Yes, I will,_ it said.

"Thank you. But there are two things I want you to do."

_What is it?_

"If we run into any vampires, I'm not going to kill and I don't want you to kill them. I was born as a vampire, and I will refuse to murder my servants and kind."

Chaos nodded. _And the second thing?_

"Er...you might not like this, but I have to turn you. I won't hypnotize you or make you my servant, it's just so your senses can become enhanced and to gain new powers. Plus, I figure that if you run out of power from this so called 'Master Emerald', you won't be able to protect yourself unless I turn you." Chaos thought about it. Then, a few minutes later, it nodded. "Very well, but I can't turn you in that form. Isn't there a way you can change back?"

Chaos closed its eyes and transformed back into Knuckles. Vlad smirked, and bit him on the neck, drinking some of his blood. Then he stopped and looked at the echidna.

"When will I become a vampire?" Knuckles asked.

"I made sure I injected a lot of venom, so you should transform in a couple of minutes."

Knuckles' eyes widened. Then he fell to the ground, screaming in pain, and turned into vampire. Vlad chuckled evilly. He enjoyed the echidna's pain. Once it was over, the fledgling had newly acquired fangs, along with blood red eyes and pale skin.

"You should be entering you're blood frenzy soon."

The new vampire's eyes widened as his heart stopped beating. He growled ferociously and stood up, looking around for people to feed on. Knuckles spotted a village and the two vampires went to feed. They transformed into wolves and howled, then ran into the village and turned back to normal, seeing many people. Knuckles growled and struck, digging his fangs into a human's neck and draining him of blood until he was dead. He snarled viciously, looking for his next victim.

Vlad barked. _There is a couple over there. The two humans are distracted, so it will be easy._

Knuckles nodded and struck. As soon as the male broke up their kiss, he was attacked by Knuckles and bitten on the neck, having every drop of blood sucked up. The female gasped and ran away from Vlad. The vampire prince returned to normal and caught up to her easily as he too drained the human dry. Knuckles groaned and gained control of himself; his blood frenzy was over, and he looked at Vlad. The vampire prince chuckled and grinned evilly.

Knuckles' eyes widened and he backed away. Vlad chuckled. "Get used to it, Knux. You're a vampire now, and this is what vampires do."

The fledgling growled. "You're pure, evil!"

"Why thank you..." Vlad's face then turned serious. " I'm afraid there's no other way. You have to get blood by killing.".

Knuckles nodded and sighed. He closed his eyes and turned back into Chaos.

"Do you know how long you can stay as Chaos?"

Chaos looked at him. _As long as I want,_ it told Vlad. _I could make it permanent also._

"I don't mind if you do or don't. Just to let you know, you have several abilities as a vampire. Do you want me to tell you?"

_Sure; what are they?_

"Well, as your probably aware of vampires can transform into bats, wolves, and red mist, they can hypnotize, and they have the power to control the weather. I bet you didn't know that last one."

Chaos nodded. _That is interesting,_ it said. _Aren't vampires immortal too?_

"Yes, they are." Vlad looked around. "Well... We have a while until the sun rises, do you want to do anything?"

Chaos shook its head.

"What powers do you have, Chaos?" Vlad asked. He was interested to know.

_This form gives me super strength, hydrokinesis, shapeshifting, stretching arms, and Chaos Energy attacks. I'm already a vampire, so it already covers immortality._

The vampire prince nodded. "You must have a large variety to choose from now." Vlad just remembered something. "I forgot to mention that vampires can teleport themselves and or other beings."

Chaos' eyes widened and it nodded, then looked around. _What should we do? Where did you want to go, anyway?_

Vlad thought about it. "I am usually able to figure out a plan, but because I don't want to kill my kind, servants, or family, it will be tough..." He looked at the sky and saw that it was time for them to leave. "We can discuss more about our strategy tomorrow night. Chaos, do you want to try out one of your new powers by transporting us back to the cave?"

Chaos nodded. It closed its eyes and vanished in a flash of light, along with Vlad. They appeared back at the cave, and the two vampires fell asleep.


	11. Vlad's Punishment

Chapter 11: Vlad's Punishment

Dracula was pacing his room. He was worried about his son, and closed his eyes. _Where is Vlad?_ He asked Shadow telepathically. The split personality rose in his mind and told him.

_He is currently residing in a cave far away from here with Knuckles._

"What?" Dracula roared. "Knuckles has been set free? Vlad has betrayed me!"

_Well...not exactly, my lord. He intends on never killing any vampire. Knuckles is with him and was turned. Also, Knuckles has a form by the name Chaos._

Dracula growled in anger. He closed his eyes and transformed into Shadow. _Find them,_ he said to Shadow. _You are part of Vlad as well and he can also transform into you._

"I will look at Vlad's memories immediately and see if I see anything familiar." After Shadow looked through his memories, he figured it out. "Lord Dracula, they are nearby the small village where there are no inns."

_Take control of Vlad,_ Dracula said telepathically. _You will know what to do._

Shadow obeyed the vampire king and focused his energy.

* * *

Vlad and Chaos finished feeding and they made their way back to the cave. Suddenly, Vlad groaned and clutched his head which made Chaos concerned. The vampire prince screamed as he transformed into Shadow. Chaos' eyes widened and it turned back into Knuckles.

"Vlad, are you okay?"

Shadow opened his eyes and faced Knuckles. "Hello Knuckles, I see that Vlad turned you."

The echidna glared at him. "Shadow...how is it you've possessed Vlad?"

"I am a part of him as well as Lord Dracula."

Knuckles growled and attacked the vampire by turning into a wolf. Shadow smirked and became red mist, reforming a few feet away. He raised his arms and a massive storm began. While the fledgling was distracted, Shadow turned into red mist and entered Knuckles' body.

Knuckles yelled in pain as he felt his body forcibly change into Chaos, and the transformation became permanent. Chaos looked around, struggling for control over its body. It groaned in pain, trying to get Shadow out of its body, but it was futile. The split personality was too strong. Chaos tried to take control but it was no use. Shadow was now Chaos. He laughed evilly and transported back to the castle. Once he got there, he saw Dracula and bowed, then spoke to the vampire king.

"Lord Dracula, Vlad is under my control and I possessed Knuckles, who is now Chaos."

Dracula looked up. He was still in the form of Shadow, and turned back to normal. "You even look like Chaos. Excellent job. You will have to make that permanent."

Chaos nodded and stood up, feeling Shadow leave it control. "Is there anything else you would like me to do?"

Dracula shook his head. "You have made the transformation permanent, am I right?"

Chaos nodded. "What about your son, Vlad?"

Dracula thought about it. "That traitor got exactly what he deserves: you taking control. Even though he is my son, I will not tolerate traitors."

Chaos was shocked that the vampire king was talking about his only son like that, even though Vlad said he wouldn't harm his own kind. It nodded and looked at Dracula, then hesitated and spoke to the vampire king.

"But Lord Dracula, he is your only son. He's done so much for you, he even said he would never harm or kill our kind!"

"When he freed Knuckles, he became a traitor," Dracula said. "I know not why he betrayed me, but this is his punishment."

"He betrayed you because he saw how you killed Van Helsing! Vlad is only ten, a child and witnessed something like that for the first time! My lord, think about it."

"I have thought about it. He should be accustomed to this. My decision is final, Chaos."

Chaos looked at Dracula and sighed. But really deep down in Dracula's heart, a small part of him wanted Vlad back. He looked at Chaos and then stood up, pacing the room. Finally, he looked at the creature. "I want you to make Vlad a split persona. You will not be able to transform into him but he will talk to you."

Chaos nodded and closed its eyes, then felt Vlad rise in its mind.

_Shadow! What is the meaning of this?_

_I am not Shadow; I am Chaos. Your father had you become a split personality of me.  
_

Vlad gasped. _Father...I...I wish I could say sorry to him...I betrayed him by freeing Knuckles...I...I'm so ashamed..._ The vampire prince had a tone of sadness and regret in his voice.

Chaos' eyes widened. It nodded and repeated what Vlad said to Dracula. "Your son said that he wishes he could say sorry to you. He feels ashamed that he betrayed you by releasing Knuckles."

Dracula looked at Chaos. He nodded. Dracula looked at Chaos and nodded. "Tell him that I...accept his apology."

_Lord Dracula accepts your apology._

_Oh, thank goodness! But...why am I in Chaos? Shouldn't we turn him over to our side?_

Dracula bit Chaos, making it his loyal servant. After that, he spoke. "Chaos, your transformation is permanent and you are now loyal to the royal family like the other vampires here. And tell Vlad that he is in your mind because I have made him a split personality permanently."

Chaos nodded. _My prince?_

_Yes Chaos? What is it that you need to tell me?_

_You are in my mind because Lord Dracula made you a split personality, permanently._

Vlad gasped and was shocked to hear this, but he quickly got over it. _I see...father?_ The vampire prince tried to talk to his father telepathically.

Dracula looked at Chaos. "What is it, Vlad?"

Chaos closed its eyes and felt Vlad take control. "If I want to, will you allow me to transform into my old body when I don't need to be in this form? Chaos told me it has the power to shapeshift."

"You will not be able to transform but you can gain control of Chaos and talk to me that way."

Vlad nodded. He was going to miss his hedgehog form, although he's gotten used to Chaos'. The vampire prince smiled evilly as an idea popped into his mind. "Father, I would like to show the entire village my new form. They will be threatened and would know that I'm a force to be reckoned with."

"Of course," Dracula said. "But you cannot stay in control the entire time. Remember that this is Chaos' body, and you are merely another personality in its mind."

The vampire prince nodded. _Chaos, you can take control once I'm done announcing my...our new form. Understood?_

_Yes Vlad, I understand._

Vlad nodded and transformed into a bat and went down into the village, followed by Dracula. They turned back to normal and Vlad grinned, then looked at the body he was controlling. It was entirely made of water. This would help for the future. The humans saw that the vampires were in the plaza, so they gulped and gathered around.

"Mortals of this village, I have returned and assumed a new form. If any of you dare to betray me or our kind, you will feel my wrath."

While Vlad was continuing to talk, a blonde, ten year old walked into the midst of the crowd and gulped. "So...that's Prince Vlad..."


	12. Eight Years Later

Chapter 12: Eight Years Later

Eight years passed as Dracula and the other vampires, including Chaos, continued to live in Transylvania. After a couple years, Vlad fully accepted being a split personality of his own servant and had embraced the evil within his heart even further. Chaos was in control most of the time but occasionally Vlad would take control. The humans in the village lived in fear of the vampires, hoping they would not be killed or turned. Chaos walked up to Dracula and bowed.

"How may I be of service, Lord Dracula?"

Dracula looked at it. "It is time to begin showing these humans fear. Some members of the Resistance are still alive, it seems, and have allied people to their cause."

Chaos nodded, its eyes glowing evilly. "Of course," it said, and stood up.

Dracula nodded. "The morning is almost upon us, so it will have to wait."

"While the night is still young, is there anything else you would like me to do?"

"No, nothing at the moment."

Chaos nodded and stood up, then walked away. Dracula sighed and walked into the chamber, seeing his wife on the bed. He smiled and sat next to her, kissing Blaze on the lips.

"Honey, how do you think our son is faring? We haven't seen him physically since eight years ago." Blaze asked.

Dracula looked at his wife. "He is doing well as a split personality. Even though we cannot see him, we can still talk to him when he takes control of Chaos."

Blaze nodded but hung her head in disappointment and spoke to her husband. "Even though this is part of his punishment, I miss him. It is a shame not to physically see him again. He's eighteen now and I would love to see what he looks like."

Dracula looked away. "I do to...but he is a split personality permanently and cannot transform into it like I can with Shadow and Mephiles."

"Vlad's your son. Have you ever thought he could?"

"I do not know. When he became a split personality, Chaos' transformation was permanent, so it's impossible for Vlad to do that."

Blaze thought about it. "Didn't you tell me once that Chaos has the ability to shapeshift?"

"Yes, it does. Earlier it told me how it could transform into its perfect form, which will make its powers greater," Dracula told her.

"So doesn't that mean Vlad can use that power to transform into his hedgehog form?" Blaze started to speak in a calmer and softer tone of voice to keep her husband from getting angry.

"I am not sure. Vlad and Chaos are two separate people; different personas. I suppose I could ask Chaos about it."

Blaze nodded. Dracula smiled and kissed her once again. He looked out the window and noticed that the sun was coming up; they had to get to sleep. Blaze sighed and closed the windows so that the sun couldn't come in and climbed into their coffins.

* * *

Meanwhile in the village, the sun shone brightly through a window of one of the houses. A blonde, eighteen year old girl yawned and woke up from the sun's rays. She groaned and looked around then went to the window and looked outside. Castle Dracula was in the distance. The young woman sighed and got dressed. Once she ate breakfast she went out the door. She looked around and saw a person nextdoor. "Hi, are you my new neighbor?"

The person nodded. "I am. What is your name?"

The woman fiddled with her fingers. "Well... I never feel comfortable telling people my name unless I know them well. Sorry.

The person nodded and watched the other walk out into the town square. She looked up at the castle, remembering the time when she saw that strange water creature eight years ago who said its name was Vlad.

She was about to think about it more, she shook her head and walked through the village. The woman then came across another person whom she knew for a couple of days.

"Good morning."

"Good morning to you too. Are you on your way to your job?"

The woman shook her head. "No, I'm taking the day off."

The person nodded and walked off. The young woman smiled and continued to walk through the village. A lot of people she knew lived in fear of the vampires living in the castle. It was a real shame. Most of the neighbors she had were either killed or turned. But she knew that these vampires were very strong.  
Back at the castle, Dracula and the other vampires were just waking up when night fell. Chaos felt his fangs tingle and decided to go out and feed.

The water creature hissed and transformed into a bat. It landed in the village and returned to normal, then looked around for prey. A few minutes later, it saw a human and ran towards him, drinking his blood and killing him. Chaos snarled and looked around some more but then saw the young woman.

She heard a noise and quickly got into a fighting stance. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

_Chaos? May I take control for this one? She looks...special..._

Chaos nodded and closed its eyes, feeling Vlad take control. It walked forwards and spoke to her, a smile on its face.

"Hello there..." The woman gasped. It was the same creature from eight years ago!

"Go away! What do you want from me?" The vampire prince chuckled evilly.

"Relax, I won't harm you. You're too much of a beauty..."

"Excuse me?"

"So... I've never seen you before... What is your name?"

The woman got a little angry. "I don't tell people who I've just met my name."

Vlad smirked evilly. "Oh... Feisty... Maybe what I'm about to do will change your mind." The creature went up closer to her. His eyes turned into red swirls as he began to hypnotize the human.

But she knew what he was going to do and quickly closed her eyes. She didn't want to become his servant. "Fine, I'll tell you."

"That's more how I like it..."

The female gulped nervously. "My name...is...my name is... Maria."


	13. Going Undercover

Chapter 13: Going Undercover

Vlad nodded and spoke again. "Now... Was that so hard just to say your name?"

Maria shook her head and looked at Vlad. "What do you want, water creature?"

"Nothing really. I am just out here to feed...until I saw you, of course."

"Why would you want to speak to me?"

Vlad walked closer and raised her chin with his finger. "I think you're pretty smart to know why..."

Maria's eyes widened and she blushed, then turned away. "I know what you're trying to do. You won't make a fool out of me."

Vlad chuckled. "You may call me Vlad...or Chaos. It depends on what split personality you are talking to."

Maria looked at him, confused. It didn't matter at the time and she frowned. "I would rather call you arrogant! Now let me through!"

The vampire nodded. "Very well," he said. "We shall meet again, Maria."

With that, he faded into red mist. The young woman sighed. She ran home, hoping not to encounter any more vampires.

Back at the castle, Vlad reformed and let Chaos have control back. But Vlad would talk telepathically if he needed to. "Master, I have found a woman named Maria here in the village."

Vlad started to speak up. _Father, you should have seen her. She was quite the beauty..._

"Silence, Vlad!" Dracula said, and looked at the water creature. "What was she doing?"

"When I saw her she was running. Maria was most likely going to her house telling by her body language. Also, when I allowed Vlad to take control, she was persistent to get by."

Dracula nodded. "We must keep an eye on her," he said. "Do you have any suggestions, Chaos?"

"We should probably start dealing with the resistance again. Vlad told me that a while ago and we have something planned out."

Dracula nodded. "Tell me this plan, then."

"We thought that after we find the location of the base from one of the members, you can go undercover as your old self. After gaining the leader's trust, you turn and kill resistance members and finish their leader last." The creature continued. "However, you would still have us attack them and therefore you have to pretend your helping them by mildly injuring us. What do you think?"

The elder vampire nodded. "That will do nicely. We shall start tonight, then."

He closed his eyes in concentration and began to change back into Sonic. The only changes that he did to his body was change his eyes to emerald green, his fur back to blue, and made his fangs retract.

"Alright," he said. "Let's go."

Chaos nodded. They both turned into bats and flew towards the village. Once they got to the base, they turned back to normal. Dracula looked at Chaos. It glanced over at him, and frowned.

"Is something wrong?" It asked. Dracula nodded. Most likely the members would recognize Chaos once they saw it. "I see what you're saying," Chaos said. "The villagers know me as Vlad, so I'm going to transform into a raven and follow you."

Sonic smiled; that would be fine. "What about your Perfect form? Can't you transform into that?"

Chaos hesitated. It nodded after a few minutes. "I could," Chaos said. "But my Perfect form is a huge water-dinosaur creature."

Vlad decided now would be good to try again to speak. _Yes, but we could try to use that afterwards, the resistance will be horrified. Father? Your thoughts?_

Sonic thought about it. "That would work," he said, and looked at Chaos. "What else could you turn into besides your Perfect Form and a raven?"

"Anything really."

The vampire king nodded. "I have an idea. How about you transform into...a brown scarf? Then I could wear you around my neck."

"As you wish." The creature closed its eyes. Chaos nodded and closed its eyes. In a few minutes, it had transformed into what Sonic had requested. He picked the scarf before putting it on.

"I like this look," he said. "You don't mind if I continue to wear this even as Dracula, do you?"

The scarf said nothing. Sonic nodded, taking that as a yes, and walked into the base. However, he couldn't. The latch was closed. The hedgehog knocked until someone came out. "Yes? Who are you, and how do you know where our base is?"

"My name is Sonic," he said. "I'm a new recruit. May I come in?"

The human thought about it. This hedgehog didn't have red eyes, so it was safe. "Sure, come in."

Sonic nodded and walked inside. He saw many people sitting at a table and joined them. He looked at the brown scarf and sports tape that he had, and sat down.

"Hello, Sonic. I've never seen you in the village though. Did you just arrive from another village?"

"You could say that," Sonic said, smiling.

"From the looks of you attire, you are," someone said, pointing to the scarf and sports tape.

"So, do you have any special skills?"

The hedgehog chuckled; his cocky attitude was back, but he liked it. "I can run at the speed of sound."

"Well, that's very interesting. Our leader will be exited to hear about you."

"Who is your leader?"

The member put his hand behind his head. "Well you see, our leader doesn't like to reveal himself to new recruits. He also told us not to give away his identity. But he will meet you once we get to know you better."

Sonic nodded. "That is very interesting," he said with a smile. The hedgehog felt his fangs push through his gums and sighed. "Excuse me," he said, and walked out of the base to feed. He was happy being Sonic again. If this kept up, he wouldn't mind being in his old form permanently.

The vampire smirked and began to feed. Before he did, the hedgehog transformed into Dracula to keep his cover from being blown. Dracula snarled and looked around for humans, then saw some and plunged his fangs into their necks, drinking their blood and killing them. Just when he turned around, he saw a young woman whom he recognized as Maria.


	14. The First Mission

Chapter 14: The First Mission 

Maria blinked and saw the vampire. She gasped. "Dracula..."

The vampire king nodded and spoke. "You must be Maria. It's a pleasure to meet you." The young woman gave the Vampire Lord a questioning look.

"How do you know my name?"

"My son, Vlad, told me about you."

Maria nodded. She didn't want to be killed or turned, so she decided to act like the rest of the villagers. "Is there anything you want me to do, Lord Dracula? And where is Vlad? Is he with you?"

The vampire king shook his head. "He is...busy at the moment," Dracula said. "I'm not going to hurt you at the moment; I've already had my fill of blood for tonight."

Maria nodded and decided it was time for her to leave. "W-well, I'll be taking my leave. It was nice meeting you." The vampire king nodded and turned into red mist, fading away. Maria sighed and continued her way home. She shook her head. It happened, so she just had to deal with what happened.

Dracula appeared near the entrance to the base and turned back into Sonic before going inside once again.

The person nodded. "The meeting will be over soon; we'll have another one tomorrow night."

Everyone agreed and left. When all the members were gone Sonic transformed into a bat and flew towards the castle. When he arrived, he reformed as Dracula. Then he thought about it again before turning into Sonic once more; he wanted to stay in this form for a while longer. The sports tape and brown scarf were still around his neck but he didn't mind. He walked into his room and saw Blaze.

"Hey," he said happily, kissing her.

Blaze smiled and kissed him back. She noticed her husband's new gear. "Where did you get those? They look good on you."

"Chaos transformed into them," he said. Blaze sighed. She was about to say more until she saw the sky getting brighter. "We need to go to bed," Sonic said. Blaze nodded, and the two vampires went to sleep in their coffins. The next night, Sonic and Blaze woke up and walked into the hall. She looked at Sonic's new attire again and sighed.

"Do you think it can still hear us?" She asked, pointing to the scarf and bandages that Chaos had turned into.

Sonic thought about it. "Most likely it can."

Blaze smiled. "Well then, I guess you'll be on your way to the resistance's base after you feed."

The vampire nodded. "I'll do that," he said. "How are Tails and Silver doing?"

"They're doing fine. Although while you were gone, the tow told me that they have a question to ask you."

Sonic sighed and walked over to the other two vampires. "What is it you want to ask me?" He queried.

Tails started to talk, "When you are undercover with the resistance, should we still try to pretend like we are trying to find their base to keep them from being suspicious?"

"Yes, you may do that. Anything else?"

Silver shook his head. "No, master."

Sonic nodded. He closed his eyes and faded into mist, reforming in the village before changing into Dracula and going to feed. As soon as he was finished, he saw Maria again. The young woman noticed that she was in the presence of the Vampire Lord and continued on to her house. He chuckled and turned back into Sonic, then continued on towards the base. Once he got there, he looked at the scarf and bandages that Chaos had transformed into. Maybe Chaos took it seriously when he told it to stay like that when he's Dracula. There had to be someway to reverse the effect...but the Blue Blur tried not to think too much about it and knocked. The door opened and he walked inside, sitting down at the table. He looked around; the room was full, like last night.

"Hello Sonic," a man said.

Sonic nodded. "Hi. So, what are we discussing tonight?"

The person smiled. "We are setting up a mission for you and the other new recruits. It will see how capable all of you are on the field. Are you ready to hear the plan?""Sure. What is it?"

"Okay, it's plain simple; Attack any vampire that you come across and kill them with caution. They can be very sneaky. In order to make sure you all do well and that any of you won't get killed or turned, some of us including myself are coming with. Understood?"

Sonic nodded. He closed his eyes to contact Silver and Tails.

_I need your help, _he said telepathically. _The resistance is going to have me and some others attack and kill vampires. You must act like I killed you to gain their trust, do you understand?_

_Yes, Lord Dracula,_ Tails said.

Sonic then broke the telepathic connection. Soon, the resistance will be no more. He smirked and walked out of the base with the other members, then looked around for some vampires. One of the members gave him a stake and cross. As they continued to walk, Sonic saw Tails and Silver out feeding and gave a wink. "I see some!"

The members turned and saw the two vampires. Tails and Silver looked up and hissed, thus summoning some other vampires. Sonic chuckled; everything was going according to plan. The Blue Blur and the other resistance members got into their fighting stances. Sonic smirked and ran towards the two vampires as he started to fight them.

Tails and Silver knew that this was part of the plan and they fought back. Sonic used the cross on them and they backed away in fear, then lunged towards him. However, Sonic was too fast for them and brought up the stake. He stabbed the air close to Tails and the vampiric fox fell to the ground, pretending to be dead. He began to "stab" Silver also but when he did, a resistance member stabbed the white hedgehog with a stake.

_Silver!_ Sonic spoke telepathically while talking with the other members. "How many of them are left?"

The vampire tried to speak but blood came from the wound. Sonic growled in anger as he ran up to Silver, watching him die.

The human would pay for what he did once tomorrow came. One of the elders of the resistance noticed this and was curious. "Sonic, what's wrong?"

He growled in anger as his eyes turned pure white and then back to green. "You bastard...you killed him! He was my friend!"

The human was worried. "I... I am deeply sorry. He had to kill him. If he didn't, he could have endangered our lives! Sonic, this has happened to me before too. So please, don't let your anger get the best of you."

Sonic glared at him and snarled, almost showing his fangs. He nodded and stood up. "Whatever; is there anything else we can do, or is that it for tonight?"

"This is it. Depending on who had the best performance, the leader will choose the person of his choice to see in his quarters privately tomorrow night."

The hedgehog nodded and looked back at Silver. The person who killed him would pay deeply, and he turned to the human. "I knew him before he was turned...Silver was a good friend."

With that, he waited for them to leave before picking Tails and Silver up, then turned into mist and went back to the castle. When he reformed, he set them down on the bed. Tails groaned and woke up.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Those pathetic ungrateful humans killed Silver," Sonic said. "They will pay greatly and we will have our revenge."


	15. Meeting the Leader

Chapter 15: Meeting the Leader

Tails went silent. He didn't know what to say to his master. "Gather the rest of the vampires. We must come up with a plan." Tails nodded and left. Once he gathered the rest of the vampires, Sonic hissed to get all of their attention. "Tonight, we have lost a great vampire, Silver. While I'm undercover, I will be looking for the human who killed Silver. While I do that, all of you will draw out the Resistance members."

The vampires nodded. Sonic grinned. "We will begin tomorrow night."

The sky started to get bright and all of the vampires went into their coffins. That night, they woke up and started to go though with their plan. All of the vampires turned into bats and flew towards the village. Sonic chuckled and looked around. "Find the resistance. I will find the person who killed Silver."

The vampires nodded. Sonic turned around and went further into the village. After several minutes, the hedgehog found the man who killed his servant.

Sonic grinned and advanced. The human saw him and smiled. "Hello Sonic. The leader chose to see you."

"That's great," he said. "Thank you. Now...I have an offer for you." He grabbed the man by the throat and pinned him up against a wall, showing his fangs.

The human gasped. "You're a...when did this happen?"

"A long time ago," Sonic said before transforming into Dracula. "I trust you know who I am now?"

The human groaned. "So, the vampire I...killed...must of been..."

"You killed one of my own kind!" Dracula snarled in rage. "You humans are nothing but monsters, worthless and pathetic! You only kill us because you fear us! Silver was my friend also! I cared deeply about him!"

The human started to develop a sad frown. He didn't know that vampires, especially Dracula, actually had feelings. "I...I..." He was speechless. Not only was he troubled, but also scared.

Dracula snarled. "You think all vampires are heartless monsters. Our hearts may not be beating anymore, but that doesn't mean we don't display emotions or feelings! Why do you humans hunt us, anyway? All we do to you is drink your blood! We need it to survive!"

The vampire started to think about what he just said; was he turning...good? He might need to tell Mephiles if it's true. However, that wasn't important right now.

"Look, I'm sorry! I know that an apology isn't enough, but you have always been treating us with pure evil! How else are we supposed to react?" The human asked.

Dracula said nothing. Then he bared his fangs and plunged them into the human's neck, drinking his blood until he was dead. Once he had his fill, he wiped the blood off his mouth and walked away from the dead body, transforming back into Sonic as he did so. A feeling of peace flowed though him and he sighed, thinking about what he just did and said. He closed his eyes and opened them, then ran to the base to meet the leader.

Once he knocked on the latch and was let inside, an elder walked up to him. "Let me show you where the leader's headquarters are."

Sonic nodded and followed the man. He led the hedgehog into a room and Sonic saw a person sitting in a chair.

"You called for me?" Sonic asked.

"Yes." It was a female voice. The chair turned around. Sonic didn't expect this. The leader wasn't a male, it was Maria.

"You must be Sonic the Hedgehog. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Sonic was shocked. Maria was the leader of this part of the resistance? "Y...yes, I'm Sonic. It's nice to meet you as well," he said. "So, what is it you want with me?"

"It seems like you have very good strength, especially speed. You will help us greatly in our cause."

"Of course. How may I help?"

"For the past few days, we haven't seen much activity from Dracula or Vlad." When the leader mentioned the vampire prince, Sonic noticed her blush. "So we will need you and some experienced members to infiltrate the castle and see what's going on. However, I don't want you killing any vampires. This is a stealth mission. Also, to be honest, I'm not fond of killing."

Sonic's eyes widened. "Sure, I'll do that. Can't I just go by myself?"

"Well...I would. However, you are still new to the resistance and we just met. Therefore you need to have some experienced ones with you."

"I've done stuff on my own before, though. But if it's what you want, I'll let some other people come with me. Did you want me to sleep here also with the others?"

Maria nodded and stood up. "You can. It will be safer, but you can sleep where you live. I sleep in my own house, so I wouldn't mind if you rest here or not."

Sonic nodded. "I'll do that, then. When did you want me to infiltrate the castle?"

Maria smiled and led Sonic out of the room. Some other people were standing in the hallway waiting for him. The leader nodded and gave them instructions. After she was finished, the leader turned to Sonic. "You may take two or three people with you. Who do you want to pick? They must be experienced though."

Sonic thought about it and picked a few people. He smiled, then went out of the base towards castle Dracula, and sent a telepathic message to the vampires warning them not to be seen by the humans. Once they got to Castle Dracula, they went inside and looked around. Sonic looked around at every corner they turned so it looked as if it was his first time in the castle. They continued to look around for a while. When they saw nothing, they walked back to the base and notified Maria, who nodded and told them that was all for tonight. Sonic sighed and walked around the base, wondering if he should sleep there. It would probably be best. The Blue Blur walked into a vacant room and flopped onto the bed. He was thinking about earlier, so he decided to contact Mephiles.

_Yes, Lord Dracula? _Mephiles asked.

_You know what happened earlier with the man I killed. Am I becoming...good?_

The split personality stayed silent for a while before talking. _I'm afraid so. But fear not; this is happening very slowly._

_When will I become good, and why is this happening?_

_I don't know...it might be from being in your old form for too long._

Sonic shrugged and broke the telepathic connection with his split persona. He looked out the window and saw the sun coming up, so he transformed into a bat and flew in the shadows so no one could see him and where the sun wouldn't get him. Then he wrapped his wings around his body and fell asleep.


	16. Maria's Explanation

Chapter 16: Maria's Explanation

On the other hand, Maria walked towards her house and went inside. She went inside her room and sat on the bed. The leader always had to sleep through the morning.

_How is Vlad not in the castle? It's very odd..._ She started to think about him more until the young woman realized who exactly she was thinking about. She sighed and lay in bed, thinking about Vlad. A few minutes later, she was asleep. That night, Sonic woke and turned back to normal before teleporting back to the castle.

Sonic turned back into Dracula and stood for a moment before contacting one of his split personalities. _Shadow? I'm curious about something._

_Yes, Lord Dracula. What is it?_

_Why is Chaos permanently transformed as my scarf and sports tape? _He asked, looking at the attire on his body that he just mentioned.

Shadow thought about it for a few minutes. Then he spoke._ It might be because you told Chaos to stay like that, remember? It is very loyal._

Dracula hesitated and shrugged. _But...what about Vlad? He's part of Chaos as well._

_I am not sure. But because he wasn't in control when he transformed, Vlad might be unable to have Chaos transform back._

_Oh, well. It's not so bad._

_What do you mean by that?_

_They're still with me, but in the form of a scarf and sports tape,_ Dracula said.

_You're right._

Dracula nodded and broke the telepathic connection with his split personality. He stood up and walked into the bedroom to see his wife, who smiled.

"I'm doing well undercover," Dracula said as he changed back into Sonic. "Just a few more days and then they'll be no more."

Blaze nodded and smiled. "Maybe one day, we can find out how to reverse this."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean about Vlad. For now, let's turn our attention to the Resistance. What will you do to their leader, Maria?"

Sonic chuckled. "She will die by my own hands."

Blaze was shocked, but nodded. She kissed her husband and Dracula left the room. He teleported into the village and began to drink the blood of citizens, killing them. After that, he went back to the Resistance base and saw that Maria was there.

"Have anything for tonight?" He asked.

Maria nodded but wanted to tell him something first. "Sonic, come take a seat." The hedgehog nodded and did so. "I started this resistance to protect my kind from vampires. But that's not the only reason." She gulped and continued, "I trust you to the point where I can tell you about part of my past, are you okay with this?"

"Of course. You can tell me anything," Sonic said.

Maria smiled and nodded, then began to explain. "When I was three months old, some of Dracula's servants killed my mother and turned my father. It was hard. The only one who took care of me was my older brother, who was twenty at the time. It was hard for the both of us as we moved from place to place. Eight years later, my brother was turned and almost killed me. He ran away in order to protect me." She started to cry but wiped them away. "At that time I was only eight, which made life even worse. Two years after, I heard that he was killed and rushed to this village. I sought to retaliate for what happened, started a resistance. Two years later an echidna by the name Knuckles joined and helped, until he was turned and all of the Resistance members were either dead or turned. It was a true hardship, and I re-organized the Resistance when I turned thirteen."

"Knuckles formed the Resistance too, didn't he?" Sonic asked.

Maria nodded.

"Who is your brother?"

"His name was...Van Helsing."

Sonic's eyes widened. He gulped; he had killed Van Helsing. The hedgehog nodded. "Is that all?"

"Y-yes." She became shaky and cried. Then she wiped them away. "I-I'm sorry, I just never talked about my brother for a long time..."

"I...I see..." Sonic said. "W...well, I think I'll...leave...now..." he hesitated, and then ran back to the castle. Blaze saw him and frowned.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

Sonic gulped. He was at a loss for words. "The leader...Maria...told me that she and Knuckles started the resistance because...we killed her mother and turned her father into a vampire when she was three months old. Her brother...was Van Helsing."

Blaze gasped. Just then, Mephiles spoke up. _You're getting worse; you're starting to care about humans._

"Shut up, Mephiles!" Sonic yelled, clutching his head. "You're my servant and will do what I say!"

Blaze looked at him in concern. "My husband, are you okay?"

Sonic looked at her. "I'm fine," he said. "Mephiles is just being annoying. Blaze...I'm becoming good again."

Blaze's eyes widened. Then she smiled. "That's great," she said. "Why are you becoming good?"

Sonic shrugged; he wasn't sure. He didn't mind it, though.

_You...don't mind?_ Mephiles was worried that Dracula was losing himself to his good side.

_No, Mephiles, I don't mind that I'm becoming good, and I'm not losing myself,_ Sonic said telepathically. _You can't take control of me anyway unless I say so._ The split personality stopped speaking. Sonic smiled at Blaze. "Tomorrow, I will set my plan into motion."

Blaze nodded. They saw the sun come up and climbed into their coffins to wait for night to fall.


	17. Turning Maria

Chapter 17: Turning Maria  


Once it was night, Sonic and Blaze got out of their coffins. Sonic told Blaze his plan, and then turned into red mist before reforming near the base. He chuckled and walked inside, then saw Maria.

"Hi Sonic. It's nice to see you again," Maria said.

"Same here, Maria."

"Sonic, I would like to thank you for our chat last night. I haven't told anyone about how I felt in years."

Sonic smiled and nodded. "Care to spend time alone with me?"

Maria blinked in surprise and nodded. They walked out of the base and into the village. Sonic closed his eyes and telepathically told Tails and the other vampires to come towards the village.

Tails answered back. _Sure. What else do you have in mind?_

_You must come and get the elder's attention. This will cause every resistance member to come and kill you, so be prepared and kill them. I want Maria and I to be alone so I can kill her myself._

Tails answered again and stopped. He told the rest of the vampires about the plan as all of them turned into bats and flew into the village.

While Maria and Sonic were talking, the elder ran out. "The vampires are killing civilians in the village," he said urgently. "We must do something."

Maria got serious and started to talk, "Alright, everyone can split into three teams. The stronger team will have less people and they have to guard the base. While the other two teams split up and try to keep them from coming. Sonic and I will stay here however, understood?"

They nodded and ran off. Sonic looked at Maria and chuckled; this was the perfect time to kill her.

"I wanted to talk," Maria said. "You've done so much for the resistance. I wish I could reward you somehow."

Sonic felt glad for some reason. He nodded. "Of course, Maria. What is it you want to talk about?"

"Well..." Maria walked over to her desk. She bent down and grabbed a sheath. The leader walked over to Sonic and held out the sheath. "I hand crafted this just for you. I hope you like it."

"Thanks," Sonic said, wrapping it around his waist. "I appreciate it."

Maria chuckled. "Try seeing what's inside of it at least." Her eyes twinkled and she smiled.

Sonic looked down and saw that there was a sword in it. He drew it out and swung it around before placing it in the sheath. "Thanks a lot," he said.

"You're welcome. By observing the way you fight, I designed it to be comfortable only in your hands."

Sonic smiled and nodded. He looked at Maria and chuckled. "Speaking of which, I have a gift for you."

"Oh, you don't have to. I have enough things already. But if you want to, I don't mind."

"Very well."

He walked up to Maria and grinned, exposing his fangs. His fur turned pitch black and his eyes pure white as he became Dracula.

The leader gasped. "What the...Dracula! " She got in a fighting stance and started to get angry. "I should of known and never let my guard down, you were Sonic the whole time!

Dracula chuckled. "That's right, my dear Maria. I infiltrated this base to kill the Resistance. My plan is working...and now, I am going to kill you!"

He bared his fangs and brought them to Maria's neck but was about to pierce her flesh when something happened.

The scarf and sports tape he was wearing transformed into water and transformed into Chaos. "Stop!" It was Vlad who was speaking.

"Vlad..." Maria was beyond shocked.

Dracula looked at him. "C...Chaos? How? The transformation is permanent!"

Chaos/Vlad said nothing and looked at Maria, who looked back at the water creature. It walked towards her, raising its hand. "Maria, I love you."

Maria gasped at the revelation and blushed. She loved Vlad as well. "I feel the same way. But I have a question...what were you doing as a scarf and sports tape?"

"I can answer that," Dracula said. "Chaos has shapeshifting powers. It transformed into a scarf and sports tape to stay undercover with me."

Vlad shrugged and answered, "When Chaos transformed, I was out. Until right now. I don't know what told me to take control and transform back though..."

"So, the transformation is permanent?"

Vlad nodded. "I just don't know what's causing it..."

Maria hung her head. How was she supposed to love Vlad if he was the prince of all vampires; Dracula's son?

Dracula looked at them and sneered. "You two love each other? No; I won't allow it! Unless...unless Maria becomes a vampire."

The lovers gasped. Maria cared about her people, however her love for Vlad was stronger. The leader chuckled. "...So be it..."

Vlad's eyes widened. "Maria, you don't have to do this. I don't want your mortality to be ruined."

"It's okay Vlad, this was going to happen sometime. I'm ready..."

Dracula chuckled and bit into Maria's neck, drinking her blood. A few minutes later, he stopped and looked at her. "There," he said. "You're a vampire now."

Maria smiled and ran up to Vlad as the two lovers embraced. Suddenly, the water creature held its head as it started to slowly transform back into a scarf and spots tape. The vampire prince looked at Maria with a small grin. "It's alright. Even if I'll be a scarf and sports tape forever...I'll love you for all eternity..."

"No! It doesn't have to be like that! Please...Vlad, don't leave me..."

The water creature smiled. It groaned as it continued to transform until a brown scarf and sports tape lay on the ground. Dracula held his head in pain, and transforming back into Sonic.

"M...Maria?" Sonic asked. "Are you okay?"

Maria hissed angrily. "What do you think, Lord of Vampires?" She got on her knees and picked up the scarf and sports tape. The newly turned vampire began to cry.

"Maria..." Sonic said. "I...I care deeply about my son as well. I do not know why the transformation became permanent...but he'll always be with us, just in a different form."

He took the scarf and sports tape and put them on.

"...I won't give up. I'll find a way to get Vlad back, even if it takes more than a century..." She got up and wiped her tears.

"Well then, what should we do now, my lord?" Maria smiled and jokingly bowed.

"Call me Sonic, please, or Dracula. We should head back to the castle; the remaining members of the resistance are almost wiped out. There are still a few left but we shall deal with them another time." Maria nodded. Her fangs tingled and she closed her eyes. The newly turned vampire clutched her head and opened her blood red eyes that glowed with bloodlust. Sonic chuckled. "Come, Maria. Your blood frenzy has started."

Maria nodded, and ran out the door to feed as Sonic followed her.


	18. The Night After

Chapter 18: The Night After  


When they went deeper into the village, they saw the remaining Resistance members. One of them turned around and was relieved to see them.

"Sonic! Maria! Thank God..." He paused and frowned at the sight of Sonic and Maria. They had pale skin and blood red eyes. "No...It can't be...!"

The two vampires chuckled, and lunged towards them. Maria grabbed the one that was closest and dug her newly acquired fangs into his neck. The human groaned as every drop of his blood was being drained by his former leader.

Maria looked at him and said nothing. She continued to drink his blood until he was dead and looked around for her next victim. She spotted the elder as he got into a stance. The newly turned vampire bared her fangs and hissed. She lunged at the elder, biting into his neck and drinking his blood. A few minutes later, he was dead. Sonic chuckled and fed on his own as well. The last three Resistance members ran and attempted to exit the gates of the village. But it was no use; Sonic and Maria were too fast. The two vampires killed the last three members, and Maria came out of her blood frenzy. She looked around and gasped in shock at all the dead bodies.

She stood silent and Sonic looked at her with concern. Maria looked back at the other and smiled. "Don't worry about me. I'm a vampire now; I accept it."

Sonic nodded. "Maria...I'm not evil anymore, so don't worry. I'm good again."

The fledgling tilted her head in confusion. "Huh? What do you mean by that exactly?"

Sonic hesitated and told her. As he was explaining, Maria felt different emotions flicker inside of her. She didn't know that the hedgehog's been through so much. After he had explained, Maria nodded. A tear ran down her cheek and she spoke to the vampire lord.

"Everything makes sense now...because of Mephiles, all of this has happened. He used you as a puppet...I...I told myself I wouldn't cry...I have to be strong."

Sonic nodded. "It happened because I turned evil as well...Mephiles is still my split personality, as is Shadow." He saw the sun start to rise. "We need to get back to the castle," he said.

The two vampires transformed into bats and flew back to Castle Dracula. When they arrived the bats turned back to normal. "Sonic, is there any place where I can sleep?"

"There are some coffins in the basement," Sonic said. "You shall sleep there." Maria nodded and left. Sonic went into Blaze's room and chuckled. "It is done," he said. "The Resistance is no more. Also, Maria has joined us as a vampire."

Blaze grinned. "Thank goodness it's over. Although, how did you get Maria to join us?" She asked with curiosity.

"Vlad...turned back into Chaos and told her...he loves her. I told them they couldn't be together unless Maria became a vampire. After that...Vlad turned back into the attire you see on me...permanently."

The cat gasped. She was speechless. After a few moments of silence, Blaze decided to cheer up her husband before they sleep and pressed her lips against her husband's. Sonic was surprised but kissed back. He thought Blaze would be angry and upset.

After a couple of minutes Blaze broke the kiss. "I forgive you for what you told them. If Vlad was still Chaos, Maria would eventually die and Vlad wouldn't like that. What did Maria say after she was turned?"

"She said that she accepts being a vampire."

Blaze smiled. "I'm glad that she does, I wouldn't like her to be sad about it." She yawned.

Sonic yawned as well, and the two vampires went to sleep. The next night, Sonic and Blaze woke up. They walked out of their room to see the vampires looking at them.

"Lord Dracula, what do we do now that the Resistance is destroyed?" Tails asked.

Sonic thought about it. Nothing really came to mind. Just when he was about to answer Maria came out from the basement. "What are we discussing about?"

"What to do now the Resistance is destroyed," the Vampire King told her.

Maria thought about it. "Maybe we can set up a law about having anti-vampire weapons. It will ensure that another resistance will never be formed."

Sonic chuckled. "That will work," he said. "We should do that. Any other ideas?"

The former Resistance leader shook her head. "Although, I do have something to ask you about."

"What?" Sonic asked.

"Remember how you told me that Mephiles turned you evil? What if he does it again?"

Sonic shook his head. "He's under my control as a split personality. I can transform into him and he will do anything I say. Same with Shadow."

Maria sighed in relief, then her fangs tingled. "I have to feed. You too?"

The vampire lord nodded and looked at the other vampires. They all turned into bats and flew out into the village.


	19. New Laws and Slaves

Chapter 19: New Laws and Slaves  


Once all of the vampires turned back to normal, a human immediately saw them and ran. Maria's eyes glowed in hunger and gave chase after the mortal. She caught him, and then plunged her fangs into his neck. The human screamed as she drank his blood hungrily, killing the human in a few minutes. Maria looked around for more people. She heard the sound of blood and ran to the source. The new vampire chuckled and saw a group of humans, killing them instantly. Sonic and the other vampires also had their fill.

Maria turned to the Vampire Lord. "It will take a while for the sun to come up. May I suggest that we play that new law into action?"

"Yes, of course. That way, the humans will not go against us."

All of the vampires transformed into bats and flew to the plaza. On the way there, Sonic screeched which alerted all of the humans to go where they were going. Once they all transformed back and every human that lived in the village came, Sonic began the announcement and talked.

"This is a new law that we are enforcing upon your kind!" He yelled, transforming back into Dracula. "You will no make any anti-vampire weapons, or use them against us. If you do, the punishment will be death."

All of the humans gasped in sudden fear. One of them rolled his eyes. "Great..."

Maria heard this and glared at the human with menacing, glowing red eyes. The mortal gulped and quickly walked to the back of the crowd.

"If you do not obey Lord Dracula, you will face severe consequences," Tails told them. "This law is in effect immediately."

Some of the humans hung their heads; all hope was lost.

Dracula sneered and chuckled. "From now on, you humans are all serving us."

Everyone in the plaza exchanged looks. One whispered into another's ear quietly, "What does he mean by that?"

Blaze chuckled and told them. "You are all required to become our slaves and will have no free will whatsoever. Either it is that, or death."

The human's eyes all widened in fear. They nodded and bowed before Dracula.

"Understood...master."

Dracula smirked evilly. A though suddenly came to him and began to talk again. "I would like for all of you to keep your eyes open for as long as you can." The humans wondered why it was necessary but did so anyways. Dracula stared at the entire crowd as red swirls appeared in the Vampire Lord's eyes. "You are now our slaves and shall serve us," he said. "You have no free will and will obey us always."

Every mortal nodded slowly with no sign of emotion on any of their faces. "Yes, Lord Dracula."

Dracula chuckled and changed back into Sonic. "Excellent," he said.

Everything was finally how he wanted it to be. Maria smirked at Sonic in a friendly, yet slightly evil way. Sonic smiled back and looked at the humans, then gave them orders.

"I want some of you to work at the castle. When I select the people, those who were picked will walk up and come with me." Sonic looked at many humans and beckoned for them to come forward.

After a couple of minutes, a quarter of the crowd were chosen. Sonic nodded, and went back to the castle. Blaze looked at the other humans, wondering what to do with them. The vampire king stood and thought for a couple of seconds, then he figured it out.

"Have them do labor work. Lure other people here as well. There are other vampires all over the world now thanks to us," he told his wife.

She nodded and smiled and so did Maria. "Sonic, I'm guessing they will sleep in the basement somewhere? If not, do you have anywhere else in particular?"

"The basement will be fine. Do you think we should make them vampires?"

"We should probably wait for a while. We can turn a portion of them once they show their worth. Unless you want to do it now."

Sonic shook his head. He felt a pain in his head and sighed, then closed his eyes and transformed into Shadow.

_Is there anything you would like me to do, my lord?  
_

_No; you can just do your own thing,_ Sonic said telepathically.

Shadow nodded, then lay his eyes on Maria. He froze and his eyes widened in recognition.

The former leader looked at him as she felt that he was a little troubled. "Shadow, is it? Is there something wrong?"

The hedgehog hesitated. "You remind me..of a person named Maria...from my past."

"Oh, that seems interesting." She examined Shadow once more and found out that this other Maria was dear to him. "Did something happen to her?" Maria knew that she probably shouldn't have asked, but the vampire was curious.

A tear ran down Shadow's face and he turned away. "She...died...trying to protect me."

Maria gasped and took a step back. "Er...I'm sorry...I should of never asked."

Shadow nodded and walked away. Maria sighed, knowing that she had made him angry. Maybe she would have a chance to talk to him tomorrow night. She sighed and walked over to Blaze.

"Hello, you must be Sonic's wife."

Blaze nodded. "I am. You are Maria, correct?"

Maria nodded. "...So...that was Shadow..."

"Yes, he is one of Sonic's split personalities."

Maria nodded. He seemed pretty angry. "Shadow doesn't act like that all the time, I'm sure of it. How long have you two known each other for?"

"A while," Blaze said with a smile. Maria knew that she was talking to one of her lover's parents and looked at the floor slightly. Blaze saw this and couldn't help asking a question. "You're thinking about my son...aren't you?"

Maria nodded. The vampire smiled slightly and looked back at Blaze "If it wasn't for him, I'd be a dead body right now." Maria's eyes started to water. "I just wish...that I can talk to him..."

Blaze nodded. "So do I. He is my son and I would like to spend time with him."

Maria shook her head and got over her feelings slowly. She wanted to talk with Blaze for a while until the sun came up. "You and Sonic seem very close. How did you meet him?"

The new vampire tried to be enthusiastic with her words.

"It was a long time ago," she said. "I was helping Sonic defeat Dr. Eggman, an evil scientist who would try to take over the world. From there, it just...happened."

Maria smiled in interest. "Blaze, I really enjoy talking with you."

"Same here, Maria. It's nice to meet you."

The female vampires kept on chatting until they both noticed it was getting bright outside. They yawned and went to bed. Sonic walked in his room and saw Blaze start to get in her coffin. He smiled. "So, what dd you and Maria talk about tonight?"

"She asked me how we met. We also talked about many things, however she still seems upset about Vlad..."

Sonic nodded, and went in his coffin to sleep as Blaze did the same.


	20. Carfax Abbey

Chapter 20: Carfax Abbey

Night came quickly and Maria came out of her coffin. She had to feed and exited the basement, where the new vampire found Sonic, Blaze, Tails, and a couple of human slaves. Sonic, Blaze and Tails looked at her, showing their fangs. They looked back at the human slaves.

Maria was curious, "What should we do with them?"

Blaze thought about it, then spoke. "They will do hard labor around the castle. Today, I want you all to clean every single coffin. Sonic, is this fine with you?"

Sonic nodded. "That will work."

Blaze faced the slaves. "You heard Dracula; All of you may fulfill today's task now."

The humans bowed before the vampires. "Yes, mistress."

They walked off and Blaze chuckled, as did Sonic and Maria. The two vampires snickered. Even though the humans were now slaves and have no free will, doesn't mean that they should be treated with respect all of the time.

Sonic looked at them and transformed into Shadow. The ebony hedgehog realized that he was near Maria again and sighed. This offended Maria a little bit.

He hesitated and turned away from her.

"Shadow, I'm sorry. I can't control what happened and you couldn't either. Please, I don't enjoy seeing you like this."

"You don't understand," he said. "Maria...my friend...and the one I loved...was shot to death by those humans on the ARK when she was saving me."

The former leader's eyes widened. Although, now that he told her she knew what to tell the vampiric hedgehog. "Well, the humans are now under our control and will never kill anyone dear to us. Maria saved you because I'm guessing that she wanted you to be on earth. She's in a better place, and will never be harmed again."

Shadow nodded. "That is true," he said, and smiled.

Maria started to have a thirsty sensation in her throat. "Let's go."

Shadow nodded. The vampires transformed into wolves and ran out into the village to feed. When they arrived, a couple of humans saw the vampires and walked towards them to be drained. They bowed to Shadow and spoke.

"Master, we are ready to be fed off of."

Shadow chuckled and nodded. "Very well," he said. "You are wise to offer yourselves willingly to us."

He struck, biting one in the neck and drinking his blood. The human died as he was drained and the others did as well.

"I guess hypnotism can do a lot to a person." Maria smirked.

"You have no idea," Shadow said as he drank more blood. Maria did the same, as did the other vampires. Once they were full, the town was littered with dead bodies. Sonic chuckled. "There are other towns that we can go to feed. Also, I would like to go to Carfax Abby in London and make it another home for us as well."

Blaze was confused by this. "How come?" She asked.

"We can't just stay limited to one place. There are many areas around the world that we rule over, we should visit them." Maria turned to the vampire lord.

"Will we strip the humans that live in that area of their free will?"

Shadow chuckled. "Of course we will," he said.

"Master, when will we go there?" Tails also joined discussion.

The Vampire King thought about it. "We will leave tonight," he said. "Leave some vampires here to feed off the humans, though."

Tails nodded. "Should I stay behind my lord?"

Shadow thought about it. "Yes, you should stay here."

Tails nodded and bowed, then vanished as he turned into mist. Shadow closed his eyes and then transformed into a gigantic dragon. He let down his wing so that everyone could climb on. Once everyone was on the dragon's back, Shadow flew into the air. Maria was amazed from the view down below. Shadow growled and flew faster. Hours later, they had reached London.

When Maria and Blaze got off, Shadow transformed back to normal.

"Shadow, how will we be able to gather every human in one place?" Maria asked.

The Vampire Lord thought about it.

"What do you suggest, Blaze?" "We can hypnotize the queen and have her gather every human in London inside something like a stadium. After we strip every human of free will, we can either kill or turn the queen."

Shadow chuckled and turned back into Sonic. "That would be excellent," he said.

Maria started to speak up. "Where would the queen be though? We might have to get information from a few citizens."

"The palace, of course," Sonic said, and ran down the street. Maria and Blaze followed him.

Sonic spotted the palace and immediately killed the guards. Once they snuck into the palace, they found the queen. She looked at them. "Who are you, and what do you want?" The three vampires smirked, showing their fangs. Sonic transformed into Dracula and the queen gasped. "Dracula... What is your reason for coming here?"

Dracula chuckled and began to hypnotize the queen. "You shall gather every human in London in the town square. We shall deal with you then."

The queen nodded. When she left, she followed the tasks that her master commanded. Once all the people of London were in the town square, the vampires began to hypnotize them. Slowly, the humans lost their free will as they became the vampire's servants.

Maria smiled evilly at Dracula, showing her fangs. "This is coming along greatly."

Dracula nodded. "It is," he said. "Now, let us head to Carfax Abbey."

Maria and Blaze nodded. Dracula turned into a dragon again and the two females got on his back. He flew over to the abbey and the dragon turned back into Dracula. The vampire closed his eyes before turning back into Sonic and walked inside the abbey, looking around.

"What do you think?" He asked.

Maria was amazed. "It's...wonderful."

Sonic nodded. "This will be a good place to live also," he told his wife. "We have Castle Dracula, and Carfax Abbey."

Blaze smiled. "Should we also turn some humans to look over Carfax Abbey when we're gone?"

"That's what I was thinking. Or some vampires that are already in London."

"Alright, that sounds good." Blaze started to yawn and so did Maria.

"We'd better head back to the castle to get some sleep," Sonic said as he, too, was starting to yawn. The sun was coming up. "Unless you want to sleep here."

Blaze thought about it . "We can stay here for the night. You might want to alert Tails about this."

Sonic nodded and contacted Tails telepathically.

_We will be staying in London for the day; can you take care of yourself at Castle Dracula?_

_Of course I can. Is there anything else that you command of me? _Tails asked.

Sonic thought about it. _No, that will be all._

Tails broke the connection as Maria faced the Vampire Lord. "Is there a basement here? We can go down there and summon our coffins."

The Vampire King nodded. He went downstairs and summoned the coffins. A few minutes later, they got inside and went to sleep.


	21. Sonic and Tails

Chapter 21: Sonic and Tails  


Tails slid the lid off of his coffin and stepped out. He was only a little nervous due to the fact that his master wasn't with him. Tails shook his head. The vampire was twenty-six years old; he can take care of himself. He also considered the fact that Dracula gave him an order. The vampire looked around; night had fallen, so he would do what his master commanded and watch over the castle. He smiled and went down to see how the slaves were doing.

When the fox saw the mortals, they bowed before him. "Master, what shall we do for you?"

Tails thought about it. "You shall continue to do work around the castle; there is plenty you can do."

The slaves nodded and bowed again. They left and Tails walked through the halls until his fangs started to tingle. He chuckled and ran out of the castle as a wolf to feed. When he transformed back to normal, Tails walked through the village. Many of the humans willingly offered themselves to the vampire without being commanded. Tails was glad for their willingness. If this kept up, he would have to turn them into vampires for their loyalty. The vampire chuckled and killed them by drinking their blood.

A few minutes later, Tails had his fill for the night. He smiled and turned into a wolf, then howled at the moon and ran out into the forest to explore. Afterwards, the wolf ran back to the castle and transformed back to normal. He was wondering how his master, Blaze, and Maria were doing. Tails smiled at the thought and walked around the castle. There wasn't much to do, so he searched for one of the slaves. He saw one of them and smiled, showing his fangs. The slave bowed.

"Master, what do you want me to do?"

Tails thought about it. There were many things in mind. The fox figured it out after thinking it over. "I want you to take care of the dead bodies out in the village," he said. "Put them in a pile near the castle and leave them to rot."

"Of course." The human nodded before he left to obey his master.

Tails smirked and walked around the castle. He saw some other vampires there and spoke to them before going to bed, waiting until night would fall again.

* * *

The next night, Maria came out of her coffin. She realized that Sonic and Blaze were already awake and walked out of the basement. The husband and wife were taking to each other and looked at Maria when she came in. They smiled at her.

"Hello. What are we discussing about?"

Sonic looked at her. "Blaze and I are just talking," he told Maria.

The vampire nodded. "If it's personal, I can leave if you want me to."

Maria sighed and left. Sonic and Blaze looked at each other and smiled, then went into their room and lay on the bed, beginning to make out. Sonic kissed Blaze passionately, moving his hands down her body. Blaze smiled at this. She switched positions and she was on top of Sonic. She was still nervous about this.

"You wanna do it?" Sonic asked with a smirk on his face.

Blaze nodded hesitantly.

The two vampires started to groan. Sonic chuckled as he moved his hips against hers, and kissed his wife in pleasure. He pressed her down on the bed and kissed her face as his hips moved against hers. Hands gripped her legs, causing Blaze to moan. After a while, Sonic broke the kiss and smiled at his wife.

Blaze looked at him, lust in her eyes. "Don't stop," she said.

Sonic chuckled and continued. Blaze still had her legs up, moving them so they were holding him. A heavy blush was coating her cheeks as their mouths parted for air. A moan came from her mouth as she closed her eyes. Sonic shifted his position and deepened the kiss. Blaze ground against Sonic as the other pressed their mouths together. Blaze moaned even more and gripped tighter onto her husband. Sweat ran down her body as she continued to enjoy this. It was a wonderful sensation. Sonic smiled, biting down on her tongue as he kissed her again and continued. Blaze did the same. The two continued to have sex throughout the night. When they were done, they got dressed and looked at each other fondly before kissing once again.

The two stepped out of the room and saw Maria. The former leader looked at them with glowing eyes and bared her fangs. She was in a semi-blood frenzy state.

Sonic growled, baring his fangs as well. "Have you had any blood today?" He asked her.

Maria shook her head. Blaze looked at the wall and noticed a clock. They still had an hour before the sun would rise.

"We should get our fill of blood," she said.

They nodded, and ran out of the Abbey. Three humans walked past and saw the vampires. One of them noticed that Maria was very hungry and ran towards her. The humans offered themselves as sacrifices to the vampires, who accepted them and drank their blood. After draining more humans, all three vampires had their fill for the night. They want back to the Abbey and slept until the next night.

"Should we stay here, or go back to Transylvania?" Blaze asked her husband.

"We could go back to Transylvania, I think the queen can take it from here."

The vampires nodded and teleported back.


	22. The Birth of Ivan

Chapter 22: The Birth of Ivan

A month had passed, and Blaze was once again giving birth to a child. Sonic was standing right next to the bed where his wife was lying. A few minutes later, she had given birth to a baby boy.

"Sonic, what should we name him?"

Sonic thought about it. "Do you want to name him Vlad again, or a different name?"

Blaze hesitated and she looked at the scarf and sports tape that Sonic was wearing. "No, Vlad is still with us. How about...Ivan?"

"Ivan will work."

The baby, whose name is now Ivan giggled. Sonic nodded. "It appears to be he's a cat like you."

"Sure, but he also has your belly and tail." Sonic nodded with a smile and streaked his son's dark indigo fur.

"That's true," he said. "He also has some features of me and some of my split personalities."

Blaze nodded. "Ivan, meet your older brother, Vlad." Ivan giggled some more and grabbed part of Sonic's scarf.

Sonic smiled as Ivan touched the scarf. "Ivan, you will be a great prince one day, just like your brother was." Ivan giggled, touching the scarf again. Blaze looked at it sadly. Sonic saw this and took hold of his wife's hands. "Don't worry, Blaze. Ivan and Vlad can always be together."

Blaze nodded. "Still...I wish Vlad was with us physically. Is there any way to bring him back?"

Sonic shrugged. "I don't think so," he said.

Blaze looked down in disappointment. Ivan grabbed her hand and giggled, causing Blaze to smile. "Do you want to tell the others the news?"

"Of course," Sonic said. He got up and went out of the room.

He stopped in front of Maria and Tails. "Sonic, I heard that Blaze had a baby!"

Sonic smiled. "Yes, she did. His name is Ivan."

Maria grew excited, "I'm happy for the both of you! But how will Ivan feed? Will we have one villager or more come to the castle to provide blood?"

"He'll feed off some of the slaves here."

Maria nodded and Tails bowed. Sonic smiled and went back to his room. He saw Ivan, who grinned and laughed happily, showing his fangs. The Vampire Lord picked his up his son and carried him in his arms. He looked at him happily and went to one of the slaves.

"My son has just been born," he said. "Would you mind giving some of your blood to him?"

"No master, I wouldn't."

Sonic smiled and nodded. The slave bent his head over so his neck was within Ivan's reach. Ivan felt his fangs tingle and then bit into the human's neck, drinking his blood. The vampire baby continued to suck until he had his fill. Because of this, the human was still alive. Sonic nodded and brought Ivan back, but then a thought occurred to him: since the human was still alive after being bitten, he would most likely become a vampire.

Sonic walked back up to the same slave, "Master, is there anything else you need of me?"

"I believe you will become a vampire soon," he said.

The human nodded. The vampire chuckled and walked back into his room. Blaze stood there, a smile on her face.

"Did he get any blood?"

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, he did." The Vampire Lord continued, "Because Ivan can only drink a certain amount of blood for now, he ended up turning one of the slaves."

Blaze blinked and then nodded. A wind somehow blew through the room and Sonic's scarf flapped about. He put it back into place, looking at it. A tear came to his eye and he was reminded of Vlad. When Ivan saw his father's face, he looked at him in bewilderment.

Sonic blinked and looked at Ivan. "You okay?" He asked.

The baby giggled and showed his fangs.

Sonic smiled. He kissed Ivan on the cheek, and Blaze picked him up. He reached for the scarf around Sonic's neck.

The Vampire Lord chuckled and gave Ivan his scarf, who hugged it and started to purr.

"He seems to like it," Sonic told his wife.

Blaze smiled and Ivan let out a small yawn. They yawned as well, looking out to see the sun come up.

"Time to go to bed," Sonic said, tickling Ivan, who laughed.

The family climbed into the bed and fell asleep.


	23. Sixteen Years Later

Chapter 23: Sixteen Years Later  


Sixteen years had passed, and Ivan was walking around the castle. He was enjoying his immortal life as a vampire. Even though his father was good while raising him, the vampire prince had only evil inside of his heart. He sighed, remembering them mentioning their other son, appeared into the hallway and smiled at his son.

"Hi, Ivan. What is it you want?" Sonic asked.

Ivan hesitated. He wanted to know more about Vlad and why he wasn't around. "I want to know why my older brother isn't around. Are you okay with telling me?'

Sonic nodded, and then pointed to his scarf. "This is Vlad," he said. Ivan looked confused, and Sonic explained. After he was finished, the vampire prince was astonished.

"So, the scarf you always wear...is really my brother?"

"Yes, it is."

Ivan looked at his father's scarf. Then his fangs tingled. "Father, I need blood. I'm going out to feed, are you coming with?"

"Of course," he said, and wrapped the scarf. "Here. You can have it."

Ivan nodded and wrapped the scarf around him, but then felt another presence inside his mind.

_Ivan...It's me, Vlad._

Ivan's eyes widened and he looked at the scarf. _Vlad?_ He said telepathically. _How?_

_It seems like when you put me on, I became a split personality._

_That's cool. Can I transform into you?_

_Yes, you can._

Ivan nodded and closed his eyes, transforming into Vlad. When the transformation was finished, Sonic stood in shock.

"Vlad...how is it you're back?" He asked.

The vampire prince shrugged. Maria walked towards Sonic and saw Vlad, not knowing who he was because the vampire prince was in his original form.

"Sonic...Who is this?"

"It...it's...Vlad..."

Maria gasped. "But...how?"

"I became a split personality of Ivan when he put me on," he said, pointing to the scarf. She smiled and ran up to her lover as the two vampires began to make out. "Let's take this into the bedroom," Vlad said, and the did before moving onto the bed and making love.

Maria was happy that her love was back and deepened the kiss.

"I won't be here long," Vlad said, but continued to kiss her. The vampire prince kissed her passionately, running his hands down her body.

While they continued, Vlad contacted his younger brother,_ Are you okay with what I'm doing?_

_It's...fine,_ Ivan said hesitantly.

The vampire prince shifted his position. He held Maria down, pinning her to the bed. Maria blushed heavily as the prince moved down her body, positioning himself and kissing her. The two vampires enjoyed every bit of what they were doing. Once they were done, Vlad smiled and stood up, then transformed back into Ivan.

"So...you both had sex?"

Maria nodded. "Yeah, we did. Do you have a problem with that?"

Ivan nodded. "I'll get over it. Vlad is my older brother, so I'm fine."

Maria smiled and nodded. She stood up and looked at the scarf that was Vlad.

"I think Vlad will be a split personality as long as I wear the scarf. If I take it off and back on, he'll return."

Maria nodded. "That is interesting," she said, smiling.

The vampires' fangs started to tingle. Sonic, Blaze, and Tails saw them leave and followed them. The five vampires ran down to the village and began to feed. Ivan looked around for victims and saw some humans. The vampire prince ran up to one and immediately started to drink his blood. The other humans saw this and walked over to the group of vampires, offering themselves. Ivan smiled at this and watched the other vampires drink as he did as well. Once they had their fill, they turned into bats and flew back to the castle.

"Father? I have a question."

"What is it, Ivan?" Sonic asked.

"Now that Vlad's back, should we tell the villagers?" Sonic thought about it and shook his head. "Why not?" Ivan asked. The Vampire Lord stood silent. "Father, I would like to know why. I'm fine with your decision but still."

Sonic sighed and told him. "It's because Vlad is now your split personality and therefore isn't really alive anymore."

Ivan glared at his father with slight anger, "How could you say that? You used to tell me stories about how much of a use he was to you and that Vlad was a split personality of Chaos."

"He is...but...he was a split personality of Chaos because I made him that way. I was...evil...a long time ago."

The vampire prince thought about the last thing Sonic said. "What do you mean?"

"Years before you were born, a vampire named Mephiles bit me and slowly turned me evil. Many years afterwards, Vlad was born. Ten years later, he betrayed me and I made him a split personality of Chaos."

Ivan's eyes widened in shock. "So...Mephiles is the root for all of this?"

"You cold say that. He is also my split personality, as is Shadow. But don't worry; they're both under my control."

The cat sighed in relief. He hesitated and told the Vampire Lord what Vlad and Maria did.

Sonic's eyes widened. "They...had sex?"

"They couldn't help it. The both of them haven't seen each other for a very long time."

Sonic chuckled. "I suppose that's fine. Perhaps Maria will become pregnant."

"It would be nice." Suddenly, the sound of vomiting was heard and Ivan and Sonic ran to the source.

They walked in the bathroom and saw Maria, who looked quite ill. She groaned and looked up at them. "Sonic, Ivan, I think I'm pregnant."

Sonic's eyes widened and he smirked. "Congratulations. When will you give birth?"

"In a matter of weeks. It could be less though."

They nodded.

"We're happy for you," Ivan said.

Maria smiled, unfortunately she barfed again. Sonic chuckled and left, as did Ivan. They went into their room and saw Blaze.

"Mother, Maria is pregnant."

Blaze looked up. "Really? That's surprising. Who is the father?"

"Vlad. I'm really happy for him."

Blaze's eyes widened in shock. "Vlad? But...how?"

"Whenever I wear this scarf, Vlad becomes a split personality. However, when I take it off, he separates from me until I put the scarf back on."

"That's cool. Why didn't it work for Sonic when he was wearing the scarf?"

Ivan shrugged, "I don't know...it could be because we're brothers. Would you like to talk with him?"

Blaze smiled. "I would like that very much."

Ivan focused and transformed into Vlad's hedgehog form. "Hello Mother, I missed you."

"Vlad," she said, hugging him. "It's so nice to see you again."

Vlad nodded. "You got taller."

Blaze chuckled and nodded. "So...do you like being a scarf?"

Vlad nodded again. "I get to be with my brother. So... I guess he told you that Maria's pregnant."

"Yeah, he did."

A thought then ran through the female vampire's mind. "Are you still...evil?"

"No. When I became one with Vlad, his influence got rid of most of the evil in my heart."

Blaze nodded. "Sonic isn't evil anymore, either."

"That's great! But...is there a possibility that we might become evil again? I really don't want to be a slave to darkness again..."

"Why not? I thought you enjoyed being evil. Besides, Ivan's evil also."

"Well...I really do want to become evil again, but I don't know if it will affect the family."

Blaze smiled. "If you want to, go ahead. I don't think Sonic and the others won't mind."

Vlad nodded and closed his eyes, concentrating on the darkness within him. The vampire prince felt his heart being drained of good and replaced with pure evil. When he opened his eyes, they were blood-red.


	24. Disowning Ivan

Chapter 24: Disowning Ivan  


Blaze's eyes widened. "How do you feel?" She asked.

"I feel great...I've always been accustomed to the darkness anyways."

Blaze hesitated and nodded. A few minutes later, Sonic walked in and smiled. "Hey, Vlad. How are you feeling?"

Vlad chuckled. "Evil." Sonic quietly gasped. Vlad saw this and was a little worried. "You won't think of me any different, right?"

"Er...no, of course...not..."

He gulped and ran out the room. Vlad noticed this and frowned, looking at Blaze. "He's going to, I know it."

Blaze put a hand on her son. "Don't worry, your father loves you very much. He just needs time to process this."

Vlad nodded and Maria walked into the room. She looked at Vlad and hugged him. "Maria...I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" She asked.

The vampire prince sighed, "I'm evil." The former leader gasped. "...Do you hate me now?"

Maria hesitated, then smiled. "Of course not, I loved you when you were evil ten years ago, so it doesn't matter now."

Vlad smiled. "Thanks."

"Why are you evil again?"

"I...just felt like it. Plus, Ivan is also evil which makes me feel even better about this."

Maria smiled and nodded. "I'm pregnant, Vlad."

Vlad smiled with joy. "That's great! When will you give birth?"

Maria was about to say something when she felt kicking and grabbed her abdomen. "Sooner than you think," she said.

The vampire prince's smile grew wider and he kissed Maria. Maria smiled and kissed him back. A few minutes later, they broke apart. Vlad sighed and then transformed back into Ivan.

"Vlad told me that you're evil. Is that true?"

The vampire prince nodded and grinned evilly. "Yes, it is. I'm evil, and so is he."

"Does Sonic know that you're evil?"

Ivan shook his head.

Blaze was confused. "If Sonic and I are good, then why are you evil?"

The vampire prince gave it some thought. "I could have adapted father's evil side. Didn't you tell me once that father used to be evil?"

"Yes, he did."

"How did he become good again?" Ivan asked.

Blaze breathed heavily, then spoke, "He was in his old form for a while; that caused it."

Ivan nodded. "Interesting. If I tell him I'm evil, what will he do?"

Blaze shrugged. He would have to talk to his father.

"Vlad already told him that he was evil, and your father is processing it at this time." Ivan frowned. He wasn't sure if he should tell him now or later.

"Maybe some feeding will make him feel better. I'm starting to get hungry anyways."

"We already ate," Blaze said.

"When was that? Did the both of you go alone together?" Blaze nodded. "Well, I'll be back. When I return, do you think I should tell father right away?"

"That would be best."

Ivan sighed and went out to feed. When he came back, he walked up to Sonic. "Father...there's something you need to know."

"What is it, Ivan?" Sonic asked.

The vampire prince clutched his fists, "I...I...I'm evil."

Sonic gasped in shock. Both Ivan and Vlad...were evil. He frowned and began to yell.

"Listen young man, WHY DID YOU BECOME EVIL?"

Ivan shuddered and wept a little. "I didn't become evil, I was born like this! One day I found this out and never wanted to tell you because I didn't want to upset you!"

Sonic growled in anger and shook his head, bared his fangs, and shouted at the top of his lungs. "WELL YOU ALREADY HAVE, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Ivan's tears grew even more and his ears drooped down. "Father..."

Sonic glared at him. "I will not have an evil vampire in my house! GET OUT; YOU ARE NO LONGER MY SON!"

Ivan's eyes widened and he turned around. "Just to let you know...I'm...gay, also."

"Who are you in love with?" Sonic answered in an angry tone of voice.

Ivan hesitated. "Tails."

The Vampire Lord growled. "GET OUT NOW!"

The vampire prince sighed heavily. "Just to let you know...even if you disown me...I'll continue to love you, no matter what..." Ivan turned into a bat and flew out of the castle, screeching upsettingly.

Sonic growled angrily and walked into his room, slamming the door. Blaze looked at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"You know what's wrong. I can sense that you talked with Ivan about this."

Blaze frowned. "What did you do?"

"I disowned him and banished him from Transylvania. He is no longer part of the family because he is evil and...gay."

Blaze gasped. "Vlad just came back, and now he's gone again?"

Sonic shook his head and held up the scarf, placing it around his neck again. He began to feel Vlad's presence as the vampire prince spoke up, _Father...You...banished my little brother...?_

_I did. He is never coming back. My decision is final, so do not argue._ Sonic said to him telepathically.

_I...I understand._

_Do not think we are finished. Why are you evil again?_

Vlad paused. He didn't want him to get angry at Blaze and didn't answer. He hesitated and told his father. _When mother mentioned you became good, I was happy but then worried if we would turn evil again. Mother thought that I liked being evil and admitted I did, however I was worried if it would affect the family. She assured me that you and the others wouldn't mind and..._

_I do mind!_ Sonic yelled. _And it does, and will, affect this family!_

_How?_ Vlad asked.

Sonic closed his eyes. He sighed, then told him. _Our family isn't evil anymore and none of us want to be corrupted by another evil influence. If we do, the humans would start killing our kind again._

_But father, I would never want to corrupt you, and besides, the humans have no free will, so how would they betray us?_

_There are still people in Transylvania who have free will and have heard of us._ Vlad nodded; that made sense. Then, Sonic spoke again. _Did you know that Ivan is gay? Apparently he and Tails are in love._

He heard Vlad growl in both disgust and hate. _No, I haven't._

_Well, he is. That's another reason why I banished him._

The split personality growled again. He knew that Sonic was saying all of this just to turn him against his own brother, but Ivan being gay? It was unacceptable. Vlad sighed and then faded back into Sonic's mind.


	25. The Corruption of Ivan

Chapter 25: The Corruption of Ivan

Within an hour, Ivan left Transylvania and arrived in Europe. "At least I still have you, Vlad." The vampire prince heard no reply and looked at his neck; the scarf was gone. Ivan growled in anger; Sonic had taken his brother away from him! He yelled in anger and then ran to Carfax Abbey. His father had banished him from his home. Why? Now, he felt so alone. Then, out of nowhere he smelt a familiar scent; Vlad's scent. He looked around but didn't see his older brother. Ivan sighed and shook his head, wondering what was going on.

He followed the scent and eventually came across a cave. It was far away from Carfax Abbey. Ivan chuckled and walked inside. This was the cave that Vlad had fled to when he betrayed his father. He could sense it. But Ivan still didn't want to betray Sonic, otherwise he would get a far much worse of a punishment than Vlad's. All of a sudden, a though hit him. Ivan focused and attempted to contact Mephiles.

A presence woke in his mind. _You called?_ Mephiles asked.

The vampire prince smirked evilly. _Yes, indeed. You must be the one and only Mephiles...my father has told many stories regarding you._

_I am. So, what is it you want?_

Ivan chuckled evilly. _My father has banished and disowned me. I wish to betray him and become the new evil that he fears._

The vampire prince's eyes widened. Why did he say that? If he said that he wanted to betray his father, than it must of been the truth.

_Very well,_ Mephiles said. _Close your eyes and concentrate. You will be filled with my dark, evil powers._

The vampire nodded and did so. He felt himself become more evil by the second and opened his now blood-red eyes.

Ivan let out a malicious laugh. _I feel better than ever. Thank you Mephiles. To prevent us from being discovered, you might want to separate from father and become one with me. _Mephiles chuckled and did so. He was now Ivan's split personality. _Excellent, you're very experienced and will be a great help. Now...do you have any suggestions on what we could do?_

_When Vlad and Maria's baby is born we could find her and force her onto the side of evil._

The evil vampire was surprised. _Oh? A girl? How did you find this out?_

Mephiles chuckled. _I have my ways._

* * *

Sonic had transformed into Vlad and was pacing outside the room. Screams could be heard from inside and then crying could be heard. Vlad gasped and rushed inside as a smile came to his face. Maria had given birth to a baby girl.

"Vlad, it's a girl!" The new mother was overjoyed and ran her fingers through her daughters blonde hair-like quills, which had powdery purple streaks. "What should we name her?"

The split personality thought about it. "How about...Lucina?"

Maria smiled. "That fits her well." Vlad smiled back and looked at Lucina, who giggled. The hedgehog stood in fear as his wife noticed, "Vlad, what's wrong?"

"It's...nothing."

"Vlad, it's not nothing. Please tell me."

The evil vampire prince hesitated. "I sense...a great darkness in our daughter."

The former leader gasped. She looked at Lucina as she held out her arms. Maria picked her up and stroked Lucina's dark gray fur. "What should we do? We can't tell Sonic, he might get rid of our child!"

"I agree. He already banished Ivan, and would banish me if I was not a split personality. Tell no one; we keep this a secret."

Maria nodded. "Knowing that you're evil too, I need you to never convince Lucina to embrace the darkness inside of her, understand?"

Vlad hesitated but nodded. He was looking forward to teaching his daughter the ways of evil but unfortunately the darkness in Lucina's heart was very great, and would be dangerous if he ever would.

Vlad sighed and got in bed with his family. "Lucina, you will be a good and great vampire princess. I'm sure of it."


End file.
